7550 Ockley Lane
by Nugget10
Summary: While on a mission something goes terribly wrong that forces the team to go undercover, as a family. Coulson and May being mom and dad, Simmons and Fitz the brilliant twins, Tripp the well behaved son, and Skye the troublesome teenager. IMPORTANT: I will NOT be mentioning anything that happened in winter soldier because it messed me up man. **AU**
1. The Accident

3rd person point of view

The team walked back into the bus cargo bay confused, dazed and tired. Fitz-Simmons telling everyone to go into the lab and wait for them. They scientists staying the open cargo bay exchanged word in a hushed tone. " We need to run a full lab on all of us to figure out what caused this" as she gestures to her and Fitz new, uh look." Once we know what caused it we can try to reverse it." Fitz nods and enters the lab first. He looks around and a small smile forms as he looks over to Simmons, or Jemma as he prefers to call her." Fitz. Fitz! FITZ! Can you hear me?!" Jemma asks him slightly annoyed that her partner zoned out.

"What did you say, Jem?"

"I said that we should get the labs done before we contact the Hub to find out what next? So I told you to go get everyone a pair of pjs so I can collect what I need." She tells him and then turns back to the group" I'll need to collect a blood sample from each of you so decide among yourselves who will go first while I get the materials." She turns and hers out the back door of the lab to get the needles and extra bandages to wrap Agent May's head wound.

Meanwhile poor Fitz is standing on the stair deciding if he really should get Agent Coulson his pjs, after a prank gone wrong with Skye he was told never to enter without 'adult' supervision. I mean it wasn't his fault that Skye ran up stairs while he chased her with a water gun. How was he going to know that Director Fury was up there. And to his information Coulson slept in his suit and tie. He turned and headed to Agent Mays bunk which was even scarier to enter. Sure he had never been told to not go in, but he had never been told that he could go in. He slide the door very carefully as if the glass would scatter if he touched it then stepped in. His head cocked to the side in confusion. Everything was as it was when she first entered the bus expected a duffle bag on the dresser. He grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirts and then nearly jumped out of the room leaving the door open behind him.

Now he went to Tripp's bunk and open the door, of course. His room was perfectly clean, bunk made, no dirty dishes, books organized by authors last name. He opened the top drawer and the clothes were folded like they were in a store, perfectly. Shorts and sweatpants on the right and t-shirts on the left, both organized by color. He grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts and a green 'save the planet' t-shirt. He exited the room and crossed the hall to Skye's room. He opened the door. The room was a mess. Half of a computer taken apart sat on the bed and had snacks all around it. The dresser not even closed and he would be shocked if it actually had any clothes in, since the room had clothes laying around everywhere. He picked up a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that layer on the ground next to the bed and exited the room.

Next was Jemma's room. He opened the door and was greeted by a lovely smell of lilacs and cinnamon, an odd combination but in some it was wonderful. Her room had books through out it some opened, pages marched and filled with hand written notes or closed with a weird bookmark used. One was a rifle bullet , that must haven been the book she brought with her on the stake turned gun fight last week. Another was a cord that looked to be from a computer, like the one in Skye's room half apart. That one must have been from before the mission that made this madness happen. He then remembered his mission, for pjs and grabbed a pair of short shorts and tank top. What could Jemma say about that, she had sent HIM to get clothes and that is what he choose. He quickly grabbed a pair of monkey print pants and an academy t-shirt for himself and started on his way down to the lab.

When Fitz returned he greeted Jemma and handed out the clothes. "Agent Coulson, sir, I didn't get you any because I'm not allowed in your office and you most likely sleep in your suit so." When he said that he earned a smile form Skye and Jemma and a smirk from Agent May. Jemma then patted the lab table, signaling that he should hop up. He then rolled up his sleeve and complied.

Simmons finished taking Fitz blood and then looked to the group who had changed into there pjs."Okay I think that's all you guys can head up and relax or go to bed. Come back down here if you feel any different. Fitz and I are going to analyze your blood tonight so we can contact the Hub and director fury in the morning. Goodnight" and with that the team exits with Skye practically running up the stair case.

"Jemma we only have 5 samples , did you not take yours yet?" Fitz asks as the rest of the team walks out, Coulson and May stopping when they hear this and turning around.

"No,I did mine first since they couldn't decide who was first. I labeled them as I took them so let's see who's missing." She states as she walks over to Fitz, May and Coulson close behind. "Fitz, Leopold" She reads of the first vile and Fitz huffs at his first name"Coulson, Phillip." Off the second one" May, Melinda" off the third one "Simmons,Jemma" of the fourth" Triplett, Antoine" off the last vile.

"Skye" they all say as the exit the lab

-•-

When they enter the main part of the plane, they notice Tripp on the couch watching a show on The Food Network with no sign of Skye. They all know that Tripp is only allowed to watch the recorded shows without her. "Tripp where's Skye? I thought that you watched this show together?" Simmons asked.

"That's what I though to, but I asked and she said ' I think I'm going to pass tonight but don't delete it.' And then walked into her bunk closed and locked the door behind her." Once her finished he got up and asked "why does this matter? You said that whatever did this" looked down and back up "could make us really tired or sleepy tonight."

"Well I never got to get Skye's blood so I could test it. I have to take a sample so if anything changes I'll be able to put it in my analysis." Simmons stated walking over to Skye's bunk and after 3 gentle knocks she said "Skye, I need you to open up so I can take my sample. I need to know if something changes so I'll be able to help."

"No. Jemma, you know how I feel about needles. You have other samples do you really need mine?" Skye asked from the other side of a locked door.

"Yes I do. Please Skye, just 1 sample." After about 30 seconds she heard a creak, and then the sound of sock gliding along the carpet of the bus. The glass door slide open and a tired Skye appeared.

"1 sample?" She quietly mumbled.

"1 sample." Simmons replied as she lead Skye down to the lab, with Fitz behind her just in case.


	2. The Report

3rd person point of view

The morning after the accidents-referring to the thing that caused this mess and trying to take Skye's blood, It was like giving a child a shot, she squirmed around in her chair and then took off after it was done- everyone was spread out in the bus. May's up in the cockpit flying to the Hub to debrief. Coulson's up in his office/bedroom working on the debrief, or at least the report of how the accident happened and what happened before and after it. Skye's in her bunk working on the computer with many cheese it's around her and Jemma next to her working on the chemical break down of what caused the accident to accrue, as part of her debrief. Fitz and Tripp are in the lab playing xbox against another shield agent with the gamertag of Demonic_Hell_Beast who is beating them, while they are suppose to be working on there debriefings.

" We will be landing at the Hub in 10 minutes. Get everything secured and buckle in" May says over the intercoms and the boys look at each other and then the computer that has 1 incomplete sentence which says 'while on the mission in' and that's it.

"Oh shit" Fitz says as he sits down and his fingers fly over the keys. Tripp packs up the game system as the girls come down the stairs.

"Fitz are you just starting on your debrief!?" Simmons asks him and starts talking before he can get a word out to defend himself. "Tripp I sent you down here to make sure he finished it and what do you? You help him NOT finish it. I made sure Skye actually completely finished hers before she could touch the snack bag and that computer of hers!"

The boys are saved by May when she says "ok everyone buckle in we are begging of decent to the hub." They take there seats and once they land the cargo bay door opens up and in walks Director Fury and Assistant Director Hill. Coulson and May walk down the stairs and take there place in front of the team.

Fury rubs his temples as Assistant Director Hill try's and fails to hide her laugh. In front of them stand a 31 and 32 year olds who should be 47 and 48, a pair of 15 year old scientists, a 16 year old specialist, and a 14 year old hacker.

"What the hell happened!?" fury asked confused and slightly amused.

"well sir it all started when we entered a hydra controlled factory in eastern Germany." Coulson said as the made there way up starts to tell the complete story.

-

Coulson begins the report as he stands in front of the holo-table that shows the data they had before the mission was started. "Sir, we uses a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite to see how many heat signatures there were. Once we confirmed that there were only 15 heat signature we sent myself, Agent May, Agent Triplet inside while Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz, and Skye in the van just in case we needed back up. After we took down the 6 guards outside we moved in. Inside there were 4 guards and 5 scientists. We took care of the guards and then the scientists took out this grenade launcher and launched 3 with a blue gas coming out. Agent May secured the room once more before passing out, like the rest of us." Coulson finished his part of the brief and looked over and the small- now smaller- scientist and said "Agent Simmons I believe this is where you take over."

Simmons made her way to the front of the room and continued. "Once myself, Fitz and Skye entered we all checked for there pulses and then I made a makeshift head bandage for Agent May's head wound. As I finished wrapping it a guard stood and said 'HAIL HYDRA' and shot the remaining 4 grenades before falling to the ground. We tried to find a gas mask or something but there was nothing to do. The next thing I remember is Agent Coulson waking me and looking like this." She looked down and then continued " I ran almost every test I could think of. Our cell structures, brain chemistry, and even hormones have returned to a teen stage for us" looking over at the younger members of the team "and to a younger stage for Agent Coulson and May." She finished her explanation and returned to her spot next to Fitz, enter locking the finger together under the table.

" Well we can't have a couple of teens walking around the Hub so we'll have to find something to do." Director Fury says before Hill can say something.

"You know, Sir, we have that mission in Indianapolis, Indiana that we were going to send Barton and Romanoff on but I think that this" Looking over to the group "will make for a much better cover than anything we could give them."

"You know Hill, your right. You are to report to conference room 1074 in the west building here at the hub at 20:00. Now you guys are going to go out and get new clothes because you look like a kid playing in there parents clothes."

"Sir, we are kids in adult clothing." Simmons says.

"Agent Simmons, just go get clothes" he say getting a nod as they walk out to get what they need. "Oh dear god what have they done now?" He whispers to himself as he turns and walks out of out to get school ID's, birth certificates and a ... A marr... marriage certificate.

The team is greeted by Fury and Hill at the cargo door before they head out. "Take these." He states handing each a packet "learn them, live them, become them. Your lives could depend on it. Coulson you are now Phil Coles a history teacher at Franklin Township High School. You have 3 adopted children and 1 kid with... Um Agent May." He says sheepishly knowing the twos past. He quickly begins Mays portfolio before the two can object. "May you are now May Coles. Mother of 3 adopted children and 1 kid with Coulson. You are a stay-at-home wife" the agents noes wrinkles at her job but Fury continues not letting her comment " you're a stay-at-home mom so you can monitor the home, the suspects and the other Agents at school. Agents Simmons and Fitz you are now Jenna Simon-Coles and Leo Simons-Coles,adopted son and daughter of Phil and May Coles. Now because of your above average intelligence for 15 years old you will be in a advanced class at Franklin. Agent Tripplet you are now Anthony Trips-Coles, another adopted son of Phil and May Coles. Now you will be placed in the school swim team because to build relationships with some of the neighborhood kids. Last but not least is I Skye, you are now Skye Coles, the daughter of Phil and May Coles. I pulled a lot of stings to get a 14 year old into a high school computer class so don't screw up. After you shop come back to the hub, where your sleep tonight and you fly out tomorrow. Oh and agents now is the best time to practice calling each other the correct names so work on it." And with that the Director turns and walks out with Hill hot on his heels.

Once out of the plane Hill says "Sir, we easily could have sent FitzSimmons with May and Triplet and Skye with Coulson so why make them go undercover as a family." She never got her response but she swears that she heard a slight giggle from the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

-

I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I have gotten a huge response from everyone, and because I have already written chapters 1-10 I would go ahead and post the next chapter. I'm going to post a new update every Friday,so enjoy the story guys!


	3. The Mall

3rd person point of view

After Fury and Hill left the team all got into the car S.H.E.I.D. provided. The car is black as dark as Coulson's polished shoes. May, of course, gets into the drivers seat with Phil next to her. Next is Fitz-Simmons in the middle 2 seats. And in the back are Tripp and Skye. They pull out of the hub in complete silence, all carefully inspecting there file. The file doesn't tell them the mission but tell them about them, or I guess there covers.

"We're here." May says from the drivers seat. "Girls with me and boys with you Phil?" With a quick nod from Coulson the team exits the car, girls going one way boys going the other.

-in-the-mall-with-the-girls-

After splitting up the girls made there way around. Skye and Simmons talking about boys and May keeping her eye open just in case. "Ma...om can we go to old navy?" Skye asked quickly changing May to mom.

"We sure can" they take a sharp left to get there. As they enter May looks to them and says "now girls stay with me at all times. We need to get at least 5 pairs of pants and shirts. We can get shoes, belts and jackets later at another store." Then it hits her " simm-Jenna what size do wear now?" May asked the young scientist.

"I don't knows. I mean I think we just try some one and see what fit." She says walking over to a rack and taking 4 different size

pants. She makes her way to the back of the store and finds her new size.

As the walk out bags in hand Skye gives them a great idea "can we go drop these off at the car so we don't have to carry them?"

"Yes we can" May says. They take short cut though the food court to cut across. Looking around she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She pulls her phone out and sends a text. Seeing that her work is done she continues to the parking garage with the girls.

-across-the-food-court-

Across the food court Coulson, Fitz and Tripp are in line at an ice cream shop in the mall. Inside his suit jacket he feels a buzz. He pulls out his phone, unlocks it and reads the new message. 'From May : I see you. Clearly you haven't gotten workout clothes, dress clothes or regular every day clothes so hurry up.' He looks up and scans the room. Across the food court there is a tall dark haired woman looking directly at him with 2 shorter girls chatting like there's no tomorrow. Seeing this he looks the boys and says " ok boys, time to go. We can get ice cream later."

A disappointed Fitz says "but dad you said we could get ice cream"

"We can get ice cream later Leo. Let's go" Turing and walking out of line towards Old Navy to get clothes.

-at-old-navy-with-the-boys-

When the boys entered old navy Coulson gave them his directions "ok boys, here we go. We need get clothes that you can wear to school in Indy. It's November so it'll be getting colder. So let's stay away from shorts and get pants instead." With his directions done they split going there own ways. Fitz went to the pull-overs and button ups. Tripp went to the t-shirts. Coulson didn't know where to go. He had gotten so used to wearing suits that he didn't remember wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Dad, do think this would give away our cover?" Tripp said from behind Coulson. Turning he saw Tripp holding a dark blue t-shirt that had the original S.H.E.I.D. symbol with 'S.H.E.I.L.D. special agent' around it. "I really want to get this."

"I don't see why not but... mom may have issues with it." Coulson found it odd calling May mom. He had always thought she would make a great mom but never said that out loud. " Here put it in the basket." Tripp tossed him the shirt and he put it in. In the basket there was 4 button ups and 2 pull overs from Fitz, 3 pairs of jeans for himself, and now 4 t-shirts and jeans for Tripp. "Ok guys lets get the last of what we need and head over to a shoe store."

-in-a-shoe-store-with-the-girls-

In a shoe store not to far from the parking garage the girls were trying shoes on. Simmons had found a pair of blue, purple and black running shoes that she liked. Now she was looking for at least 2 pairs of flats she liked and 1 pair of high top chucks. May had found a pair of black and dark grey running shoes, 1 pair of black high heels and flats. Now she was trying to convince Skye that she needed to get dress shoes too.

"But mom, I never dress up so I don't know why I need dress shoes. Even if I dress up I can wear my chucks. It'll look fine."Skye said with a huff and the end. May had never raised a kid but she had a new found respect for mothers.

"Skye what if you get these." Simmons said holding up a pair of sandals that had small spikes. "They look dressy enough and you won't have to wear flats." She said find and got the approval of May.

The girls left the store with 2 bags each. In Mays bags were a pair of running shoes, high heels, and flats that she found earlier and liked. She also found a pair of boots that she liked, and in Indy the weather can get cold and snowy in the winter. Simmons had 2 pairs of flats, a pair of dark red high top chucks, and a pair of running shoes. Skye had 2 different pairs of chucks, a pair of running shoes, and the sandals she had been forced to get. One of the chucks were baby blue with dark blue laces and the other were white ones that had been painted for the avengers and a S.H.E.I.L.D. symbol on the ankles of both.

As they walked back to the car they ran into the boys. The boys had bags from Old Navy and some shoe store. They walked to the car as a group to drop off the bags. "Where are you guys going next?" Tripp asked Skye.

"I don't know, but we still need to get dress clothes." She then turned to May, who was talking with Coulson "hey mom, where are we going to get dress clothes?"

"Your dad and I were talking about that. We decided to go to J.C. Penny's as a group." She said as she unlocked the car and put all of the bags in the back. With the car locked they began the walls across the mall to J.C. Penny's. Skye, Fitz and Simmons talking about what they think high schools going to be like. May, Coulson, and Tripp all noticing- but not saying anything about it- a woman whom had followed them since they meet up in the mall. She was tall, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes wearing a brown leather jacket with skinny jeans. Something was clearly hidden under her jacket, and the agents had a feeling they knew what it was.

-in-J.C. Penny's- with -the - mystery-woman-still-following-

Once they got to the store Skye and Simmons tried to go one way with Fitz going another. This was quickly stopped by May "Skye, Jenna, Leo come back here. We are going to shop as a family in here."

"But mum you said we could go get our dresses by ourselves." Simmons said a little disappointed to not have some sister time with Skye.

"I know what I said but this is what I'm saying now so let go." May said with authority. She was a little rocked because it was the 1st time the your scientist had called her mom. "Ok let's go"

( 45ish minutes later)

The girls had gotten there dresses and the boys had gotten there suits and ties, when Skye and Simmons asked to go to the bathroom. Without thinking Coulson said yes and let them go of by themselves. Before he realized they were walking down the hall with the mysterious woman behind them. "May, Tripp." He said glancing over his shoulder. The noticed what he was motioning over to. May reached in side her small purse and Tripp pulled his pants leg up. "Fitz I need you to go to the boys bathroom, and lock the door." Without a word he went toward the bathroom, almost at sprint.

-in-the-girls-bathroom-

Skye and Simmons were in the bathroom stalls. They heard the door open then close but thought nothing of it. The stall next to Skye's door opens then closes. Once again the door opens and this time a voice follows. "Skye, Jenna where are you."

"3rd stall on the left." "4th stall on the left." Are said at the same time from the girls. The girls exit there stalls and walk over to the sink as the mystery woman exits. May already has gun pointed at the center of the woman's chest. "Mom what are you doing!?" Skye asked.

"Who are you? I have see you following us since we dropped the bags off at the car" she tried to reach into her her jacket "don't even think about it."

"I was reaching for my ID." She said "please. You clearly will be able to shoot me before I could shoot you." Once more she tried, and was able to, reach into her pocket on the inside of her jacket.

"Mom what are you doing?" Skye asked. Her and Simmons were standing behind May huddled together.

"Skye, Jenna I need you to trust me right now, ok?" May turned around to address them then turned back. "So once more who are you?"

"Agent Barbara Morse of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was here at the mall when my phone received information about you. So who are you." She then reached inside her jacket and pulled out 2 fighting sticks.

May put her gun down and responded " Agent Melinda May of S.H.I.E.L.D. Why did you receive information on us. We're about to go under cover."

"Undercover? I am about to receive 6 agents in my mission." Then it hit her "are you guys going undercover in Indy?"

"Ya we are. Let's get out of the bathroom." May looked to the girls and back at agent Morse " Morse would you care to join us over dinner so we can hear about the mission."

"I would love to Agent May." Morse responded.

As they exit the bathroom Coulson and Tripp put their guns up and ask her to step away from the other 3 women. "Phil cool it. She's on the same missions we are." As they continue to talk they walk over to the boys bathroom to get Fitz. Once Fitz had exited the bathroom they they continue on there way to a diner inside the mall.

"Ya. I'm the replacement councilor at the school. Oh if you guys are practicing calling each other by your undercover names then I'm Ms. Bobbi Morris."

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson, undercover I'm Phil Coles. I'm going to be a history teacher at the high school."

"I'm Agent Melinda May, undercover I'm May Coles. I'm a stay-at-home mom, so I'll be able to cover the home front."

"I'm Agent Leopold Fitz from the science division. I'll be Leo Coles undercover. And apparently I'll be in the above average class because I'm a scientist."

"I'm Agent Jemma Simmons from the science division as well. I'll be Jenna Coles, Fitz's twin sister. I'll also be in the above average class. We will be the adopted son and daughter of Coulson and May."

"I'm Agent Antoine Triplet. I'll be Anthony Coles. Adopted son of Agents Coulson and May."

"I'm Skye. Just Skye. I'll be Skye Coles. Daughter of AC and May."

"Your the reason that Fury and Hill made me get a 14 year old enrolled at a high school. It took a lot of convincing but I got it." Bobbi said.

"Does that mean that you can show us our schedules, cause I really want to know?!" Skye asked. she really wanted to share classes with her new sister, Jemma.

"No. I'm not allowed to show you. They should come they day that you visit the high school" Bobbi said.

Just as she finished they arrived at the front of a diner.

-after-dinner-on-their-to-the-parking-garage-

"I assume that you have your own car to drive back to the hub?" May asked Agent Morse.

"Actually I need to head to the airport. I leave tonight for Indy. Your welcome to join me on my flight. S.H.I.E.L.D. can always send your things behind you, and yesterday I let them know that there was a house across the street from me open and the bought it that day. They already furnished it so it's ready for you."

"I mean I don't see a reason to stay the night here. We might as well go tonight." Coulson said.

"Well if we are going to go tonight then we should get a backpack and things we will need later." May says " Tony you go with Leo. Skye, Jenna you go with Bobbi. Phil and I will go together." And with that they went there separate ways.

-time-lapse-to-the-airport-

At the airport they got on the plane and got sour some of the things they got at the mall. Skye got out a computer that was designed for gaming, Fitz and Simmons got out tablets that they got and Tripp got out the e-reader he got. May got out her book and Coulson got out his laptop to try to do some work. Bobbi got on her laptop that the school gave her and began to work on paper work.

Being a councilor at a high school isn't always easy. Right now she was working on finishing papers from a dispute between 2 girls. Last week she had to deal with a fight between a freshman and senior, brothers. Fighting over God knows what but it ended badly. 2 broken noses and a busted lip.

"Please turn off all electronic devices we are about to take off." One of the captains asked and they all complied.

"So what's it like in Indy. What's the school like, the people." Skye asked and the other listened in.

"Well right now it's getting colder..." She began to tell them about the school. How the band won state, how the school just got a new state of the art computer lab- which made Skye very happy- how the school also got a new lab -which made Leo and Jemma vey happy- and finally the school will be teaching a new history section. History of the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. which Coulson will be teaching.

The plane began to raise and raise into the sky. They returned to the electronic devices, and Skye -already doing something illegal- hacked into Bobbi's computer to look at her schedule, or her 'brothers' and 'sisters'. Noticing this Bobbi said "skye." Looking over at her.

"Sorry"

And they all returned to there devices not knowing what this mission could bring ahead.


	4. The House: Part 1 of 2

**3rd point of view (time lapse to after plane has landed and got the S.H.E.I.L.D. car)**

The team had made there way thought the airport, all of them with no shots fired. That really should be considered a successful part of there mission because May almost shot an elderly man. Twice. The 1st time was when he made a comment about her team, or now her family. The second when when he asked why the chose to adopt kids. Coulson and Bobbi had to stop her both times.

The team had gotten to the rental car and started on their 45 minute drive from the house to the airport. When the arrived at the house, Bobbi parked in her drive way while May parked in there's. Bobbi walked across the street and said "ok I'm going to let you guys settle in for the night. I took tomorrow off so I could bring you guys up to speed on the mission. Enjoy your night and I hope you like house, I helped design it." And with that Bobbi turned around, walked back to her 2-story house.

The team turned around to face there house. It was tall, at least 2 story's maybe even a basement. A double wide garage, black roofing tile, fence, and large windows. May opens the garage with the opener that was in the car when they got it. In the garage are there are tools, bikes and Lola. Coulson seeing Lola became very happy. The garage was clean and looked like a family of 6 had never touched it, but that didn't last long. With in seconds of seeing the tools Fitz was gone. He seemed pleased with the wide variety of tools. "Ok let's head in for the night" May said. She noticed other people giving the family weird looks.

The inside of the house was clean, well furnished, and had a very open plan. The kitchen was right next to the garage door. It had garnet counter tops, with a dark brown floor. The floor was off set by the color of the cabinets, almost white. In the middle of the kitchen was a large island with a sink in the middle. The island had a breakfast bar and bar stools, opposite the sink. There was a large oak table next to the island. 10 chairs around it with a large flower vase, holding daisies in the middle.

The kitchen dinning room area was separated from the living room by a 1/2 wall painted light blue. In the living room there was a large L shaped couch, a love seat, and a reading nook. All of the chairs faced a large TV with bookcases on either side. The book cases had parts carved out of them. On the left side there was a computer, and on the right there were multiple gaming systems.

There was a hall way that connected the living room to the office area. There were 2 offices on both sides of the front door. The left was set up with 2 desks, a book self, and a punching bag. The right had 4 smaller desks each used for different personalities . One had a computer dock, 3 computer screens on it, and a computer in the middle of being torn apart or worked on, it was hard to tell from that mess. 2 had different lab reports, and science gear. And one was neatly organized with 1 computer on it.

The offices sat across from each other. With large glass doors and panels as a wall, it looked very open and inviting. The left side of the the hall that connected there were photos. Skye didn't understand how they were able to do all of this and still make photos that actually looked like they were a family, in under 24 hours. On the right there was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

The second floor had a simple lay out. There were 3 bed rooms facing a common area. The common area had book selves that almost acted like walls. Inside it was a large projector and a bunch of bean bags and gaming chairs. There were 3 openings to this area, each opening having a door that went with it. On the left was the boys room, the right was the girls room ,and straight forward was the parents room.

In the boys room there were 2 loft beds with a simple desk and dresser underneath it. An open wall had a TV and gaming systems already connected. The room had posters of movies, TV shows and an avengers one. The walls were a lime green color with there bedding being dark blue. The whole thing looked like something out of a catalog magazine.

On of the loft beds had tools and other science-y things, this was clearly Fitz's. The other looked normal but the bottom left drawer in the dresser had a safe in it with 3 differ the types of pistols in it. Both had a spiny chair and different types of writhing utensils on it. There were bags and clothes on top of the desk. By some type of magic there things had beat them here.

 **Authors note: well ok I have never done this before. Well thanks for reading, hope you like it. I know that this chapter is short, lacking dialogue, and to be honest not that good. I know, I have been really sick. And to be honest I hate trying to write dialogue, I'm not very good at it. FYI I'm trying to post every Friday. Once again thanks for reading. Comment any thing I could do to make it better.** _I have the next 4 chapters already written, so if I get 1,100 ( I have 986 right now) total views and 25 ( I have 7 right now) reviews by the 27th of July I'll post the next chapter._ **I think I'm going to have Hunter there with Bobbi but I haven't decided yet so, ya, I'm done now. We should do this again some time. Later readers, hopefully there are people actually reading this. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. The House: Part 2 of 2

**3rd point of view once again**

Across the hall from the boys was the girls room. It was very similar to the boys room. It had 2 loft beds, 2 dressers and 3 desks. Simmons bed had light purple bedding, which looked very good with the baby blue walls. Skye had dark blue bedding, with grey vertical lines on it. Under Simmons bed there was a small book self littered with medical journals and her weird bookmarks, bullet included.

Under Skye's was a little different. There were sliding curtains to block out the sunlight from the very large window facing the front yard. Inside the curtain there were at least 4 different screens connected to a large tower at the foot of her bed. There was a wireless mouse and keyboard in the middle. At the opposite end there were 2 laptops with sticky notes on them. 1 said 'for school' and looked like a basic computer you an buy at any store. The other however had a S.H.I.E.L.D. and a Stark Industries symbols on it, the post it saying 'for work'.

Straight ahead of the stair case and book case room was the adults room. It was large and very bright, due to the 2 floor to ceiling windows on either side of the bed. The walls were a very light blue, almost white. The bed frame was a dark, old looking, oak frame- much like the dining room table. The bedding was a light grey with black sheets. On the left side of the room was a large walk in closet. It had suits, dresses, and clothes that May, nor Coulson had ever seen before.

On the right side of the room there was a large walk in bathroom. There were 2 sinks, a tub with jets, and a shower with water fall head. The toilet was separated by a wall and door. The room was light by large windows on either side of the bath, withs privacy glass of course.

The house had been toured, look at, and tested. The team meet up in the large living room. Skye on her new 'work' laptop- that was not being used for work right now- Simmons was reading a newly published journal by Jane Foster, about traveling between world. Even though it wasn't her field in was a delightful read. Fitz was messing with God knows what, and Tripp was playing xbox.

When May and Coulson returned from looking at their room, Skye looked up to them. "So, dad, what's for dinner?"

That's when it hit them. They were in a house, with 4 teen and no food.

 **Ok I know this one is really short but because of last week and I have had little work time, I promise (hopefully) that next week will be much better. I have been on a trip and school is just starting up again. See you guys later.**

 **I didn't get 25 review, but I got a lot of veiws. More than I thought I would so, it's earlier. I'll still be posting this Friday! See you then!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **I would also like to wish icecold5's sister, Anne a very happy birthday!**


	6. Meeting the Neighbors

**3rd person point of view**

 **Time skip forward 2 and a half hours**

The team had just returned from going out to get diner at a local diner when the front door rang. They all looked at it as if it were a bomb. Skye was the first to speak up with "do we answer it?"

"Of course we answer it, we have to show were a 'family'" Coulson said walking toward the door. With a quick breath the opened it with a smile.

"Hi, we wanted to be the 1st to welcome you to the neighborhood." A woman said pushing forward a plate of cookies. May now joined Coulson at the door and accepted the cookies.

"Leo will you set these on the kitchen counter for me." May asked form the doorway. Fitz came up and took the cookies, setting them down on the island but taking one for himself. Back at the door way the woman still stood there with 2 kids. One looked about Simmons new age and the other about Skye's new age. The woman herself had dirty brown hair and blue eyes that were almost grey.

"Oh I forgot, I'm Arizona and that..." Turing around and pointing to a Latino woman getting out groceries from a car "is my wife, Callie. These two are Olivia and Elise." Each girl lifting a hand when her name was said. Both looked like their mother, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. But Olivia's eyes were really blue, like the sky or the Caribbean ocean.

"I'm May, this is Phil my husband. This is Anthony- the oldest- ,but we all call home Tripp cause he falls a lot." She added the falling thing trying to justify why they all call him Tripp. "Next are Jenna and Leo. And last is Skye." Once may finished the woman, Arizona was joined by her wife, Callie.

"Sorry I'm just getting her, I asked Arizona to wait for me but she was just too exited to meet the new neighbors." Callie said giving Arizona a playful nudge. "You know we should have you guys over for dinner this weekend."

"Oh great idea Callie. Does Saturday at like 5-" before she could finish Callie interrupted.

"Make it 6, I have surgery on the guy who thought it would be a good idea to jump from fence put to fence post." Seeing the looks on the Coles faces she quickly adds "we surgeons at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, I'm ortho and Arizona here is peds."

"So 6 on Saturday, you guys bring a desert and well take care of the rest." Arizona asked towards the adults in the door frame.

"that works, see you then." May said stepping out of the door frame, pulling Coulson back tools the family turns away from their house. Once their a good distance away May shuts the door. "They seem nice enough." She says looking over to the clock. It's only 9:48 but knowing these 'teens' if she wants them in bed by 11 she needs to start now. "Ok, now that your teens you need to have a bed time and a curfew." The 'but may' and 'we are adults though' were quickly shut down when she started talking again.

"On school nights be back at the house by no later than 9:30 and on weekends no later than 11. And bed time is 10 on school nights and 12:30 on weekends. Now you don't have to go to bed but you do have to be in your room. Since you guys are touring the high school tomorrow you have 12 minutes to get to you rooms, so go." Once she was finished the group got up and disappeared up the stairs.

"I assume that this 'bed time' doesn't count for us." Coulson said making his way to the couch grabbing the remote.

Grabbing the remote from him May said "the do for you but not me. You have to teach at the high school so you now have" looking back at the clock to check the time "9 minutes tone in our room. So hustle." He got up and disappeared up the stairs. May went to turn off the kitchen lights but grabbed a cookie before do so. The plate had plastic wrapped around it and a post it on top of it. The post it 'welcome to the neighborhood! If you ever need anything we always here at 7557 Ockley Lane. Arizona, Callie, Olivia, and Elise Robbins-Torres.' Each was in a different handwringing. The 1st two were sloppy but yet elegant at the same time, probably because their doctors. The next, Olivia, was clearly written by a high schooler, it had blocky look to it, like the kid didn't know how much curve of straight angles to put in the letters. The last one the cleanest of the 4 and remained May a lot of Agent Romanoff's handwriting. Seeing it was now 9:58 she she should probably go check on all of the people who need to go to bed.

Exiting the kitchen she turned the lights off and headed but the stairs. She would never admit this to anyone else, but she was already liking this mission.

-:-:-

 **Ok I know this is short but just go with it ok, up coming chapters have like 3,000 words. And I added some Grey's Anatomy characters, I hope you like it cause I love calzona. I know that Sophia is their daughter but these 2 will be important to the story ok. And mama may is totally my favorite may. So later people.**


	7. Before The Tour

May was the 1st up, as usually. She went downstairs, still in her pjs, and started making coffee for herself and the others. Some 20 minutes later Coulson began walking down the staircase. He grasped his favorite mug from the 3rd cabinet to the left and poured some coffee into it. He then joined May in the office, and began writing his 1st lesson plan.

 **-1-hour-later-**

Simmons awoke with a sudden jolt, a book falling from her lap. She had fallen asleep reading the 2nd book in the Percy Jackson series. May and Bobbi had suggested that she try reading something that wasn't a medical/science journal. When asking why, their point was proven. Not many 15 year old girls read those journals, and those who do aren't usually in a high school setting. Setting the book down she got up, grabbed her tablet, and made her way downstairs. Once down she poured a cup of lukewarm coffee and took a set in a chair.

Around 9 o'clock May and Coulson exited their office, each having competed something. Coulson had finished his 1st lesson plan done. His 1st lesson was going over how the Helocarrier works, since he was coming in after fall break he didn't have to start at the very beginning. May had finished setting up the security system. It was originally designed by S.H.E.I.L.D., but then Tony Stark got his hands on it. One time on the bus Skye tried to hack it. It took her 4 and a half hours compared to the minutes it took her to hack S.H.E.I.L.D.

As the pair walked into the living room they heard "Good morning Agent May. Agent Coulson..." She pulled out Coulson's name because she had earned a look from both senior agents. "What did I do?"

"We're no longer 'Agent May and Coulson' were May and Phil Coles, Jenna." May put extra force on to 'Jenna'

"Why do I have to call you that in the house. No one else can hear us." Earning a side ways glance from both, she threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Good morning mum and dad." As she finished Fitz, Tripp, and Skye. Each on taking a place on the L shaped couch. Simmons quietly leans closer and whistlers to the others "apparently were in our covers right now. So their" looking over to the senior agents in the kitchen getting breakfast ready "mum and dad right now."

"Guys let go. Breakfast is ready." Coulson called from the kitchen. He and May had set bowls, cereal, and milk out on the table for breakfast. As the younger agents took their seat he asked "how did you guys sleep last night?" In response he earned a few mumbles which sounded like 'fine dad' or 'ok'.

As Fitz poured his cereal into his bowl May spoke up. "Today you guys have your tour of the high school. And for dinner tonight Bobbi's coming over to finish explaining the mission. While you guys are gone I will run to the store to get the things for tomorrow night." Coulson looked up with confusion about the whole tomorrow night thing. "We have dinner with the neighbors, the ones who dropped of the cookies." Seeing the confusion gone she finished the 'plan of the day' speech. "You guys have around an hour to get ready before we have to leave to go to the high school. So let go"

The team finished eating in silence. Each leaving at different times. Simmons was the 1st to finish. She went up stairs and took a shower in the bathroom next to her new room. Tripp was next, he got up to his room and changed into work out clothes before leaving for a run. Fitz then excused himself to go shower in the bathroom next to his room. Skye was the last to leave the table. She sat on her computer waiting until Simmons was done in the shower. Once hearing her get out of the shower she went up and got in. Fitz was finished in the bathroom by the time Tripp returned from his run, so he took his shower.

Simmons was the 1st of the team to reappear downstairs ready to go. She wore a polka dot button up under a blue pull over with dark blue jeans and her maroon high top chucks. Fitz was next, he had on blue flannel shirt, khaki pants and black low top chucks. Coulson and May were next. Coulson had on a white button up, a black tie, and dark blue jeans. May had a black t-shirt, jeans, and her running shoes. Tripp was next, he had on a grey t-shirt, jeans, and his running shoes. To no ones surprise, Skye was last. She had on blue t-shirt, black pants, a leather jacket and her chucks.

"About time. Let's move out." Coulson said taking the keys from the kitchen island. The team loaded up into the van and started towards the high school. Each of them had no idea how they were going to be tested that day.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm thinking of turning the dinner with calzona into a block party with a BUNCH of other pairing from TV, movies, YouTube. If you guys like that idea and want to give me suggestions of which pairs to add let me know. Right now mine are:**

 **Torres and Arizona Robbins (Grey's anatomy)**

 **2\. Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker (Chuck)**

 **3\. Emma Swan and Regina Mills (Once Upon A Time)**

 **4\. Laura Hollis, Carmilla Karnstein, and Danny Lawrence (Carmilla [its on youtube] {#OT3})**

 **5\. LaFontaine and Lola Perry (Also Carmilla)**

 **6\. Beca Mitchell and Chole Beale ( Pitch Perfect/Pitch Perfect 2)**

 **7\. Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad ( Pitch Perfect/ Pitch Perfect 2)**

 **8\. Grace Helbig and Hannah Hart (YouTube [I know it's not real but can't a girl hope])**

 **Message me if you guys have any more pairing you would like me to add! I'll be posting the next chapter on July 1st so send me your pairing by June 28th!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee!**


	8. The Tour

**3rd person point of view**

 **Heres that long chapter I've been promising!**

Bobbi walked across the street to the Coles house for there 1st debriefing. She had a backpack full of all the information they would need. She walked up the concert steps and knocked on the door. They door opened and Bobbip was shocked. Simmons had been the one to open the door, her outfit being completely messed up, it was dyed multiple colors. "Come in." Simmons said as she side stepped out of the senior agent way. Once she was inside the house, she was even more confused.

Simmons wasn't they only one to look a little off. Tripp was taking off his soaked clothes and putting on dry ones in the office. Fitz's clothes looked, and smelled, like Simmons. Skye was taking apart a computer and cleaning off pieces as she went. Coulson and May were the only one who's didn't seem to be messed up. After taking a few moments to take this all in she finally spoke. "What the hell happened?"

"Lunch room" was all Skye had to say.

"Switched labels" Fitz added earning a nod form Simmons.

"Swim practice" Tripp said while closing the office door.

"Well I for one had an awesome day." Coulson said getting up to shake hands with Bobbi. He earned many glares from his 'family members'.

 **a-few-hours-earlier-**

As they entered the garage May went to one car while Phil and the teens went to the other. "See you later." May said as she backed out and turned the car to drive down the street in one fast, fluid movement. The others loaded into their SUV.

"Wait." He turned to look at Tripp as he buckled. "Go put your gun on the dinning room table." Tripp looked at him confused. "Well first of all your too young to carry a weapon. Two your going to a school. And do I even need to think of a third reason for this." Seeing he was defeated he unbuckled and went into the house. Upon his return Coulson backed out and started toward the high school.

It didn't take long to get to he high school. Upon their arrival, they went into the main entrance. The doors were big blue metal doors with the classic school style locks. Once in the main office there were two receptionist behind a desk with the schools logo in the middle. Coulson went up to them and said "Hi, I'm Phil Coles. The new teacher. And these are my kids Anthony Coles, Jenna Coles, Leo Coles, and Sky Coles their here for their tour." Once he finished she picked up her phone and pushed a few buttons.

"Hello Mr. Smith, your new teachers here in the office. His kids are also here so do you want the usual kids to give them their tours? Yea. Ok. Thank you ,sir." Hanging up the phone she looked to Coulson and said "go down that hall way and take two lefts to get to Mr. Smiths office." Once she finished he looked to the teens and got a nod from all of them and took off down the hallway.

The receptionist, Ms. Hartford, once again and picked up the phone pressing a few buttons. After a moment she said "Hi Mr. Gilmore, can you please send down Charlie Lawrence-Hollis-Karnstein. She's giving a tour to some new students. Ok thank you." She hung up the phone and typed in a different number "Hi Mrs. Spence can you please send down Luc Posen-Conrad. He's giving a tour to some new students." Once she hung up she looked to them and said. "Here follow me. I'll get your schedule, pass books and locker assignments.

Once they all had their new belongs the 'tour guides' were there. "So you two" referring to Fitz and Tripp "will go will Luc here, and you two "referring to Simmons and Skye " go with Charlie." She turned to return to her desk but she turned around and said "oh. And welcome to Franklin Central."

- **with-Fitz-and-Tripp-**

Once they exited the office Luc lead them down a large hallway. He took a few turns without saying anything then stopped in a small cubby like area. "Ok. Hi, I'm Luc Posen-Conrad and welcome to franklin central. Sorry I'm just saying this, I wanted to get out of the main hallway before passing period. Ok... Well what classes do you guys have?"

" 1st period is Algebra 2 with Mr. Gilmore. 2nd period is History with Mr. Kimberly. 3rd is English 11 with Ms. Davis. 4th period is Mass Media with Ms. Warner. 5th period is Study Hall in the spaceship room,then lunch. 6th is Spanish with Mrs. Millstone. And 7th is chemistry with Ms. Thompson." Tripp said reading down his schedule as if it were a list.

"And you?" Luc asked Fitz.

"1st period is calculus with mrs. Bramble. 2nd is AP chemistry with Lafontaine. 3rd is AP English 10 with Mr. Adams. 4th is Engineering with Mr. Casey. Lunch, then world history with Mrs. Miller. 5th period is German with Mr. Flintstone. 6th period is computer science with Mr. Bartawski. And 7th period is Study hall in the spaceship room." Fitz finished.

"Ok. Well I'll show you guys the cafeteria, the 10th grade wing and 11th grade wing. But you don't really need to see the music wing so I'll skip over that. I'm supposed to give you the whole 'we have the second highest graduation rate' speech but you don't really care do you?" Both of the boys nodded "ok. Well here is the cafeteria. We have 4 separate lines so you can get in and get your food, but I suggest brining in your own lunch. If we turn left here we would go to the 9th grade wing, but we're going to to turn right to go to the 11th grade wing."

They continued down the hallways turning at different places. Luc would point things out and the boys would listen. They continued like this until Luc asked where they lived. "7550 Ockley lane. We just moved in a few days ago." Tripp said.

"Oh, really. I live at 7562 Ockley lane. My moms said they saw Arizona and Callie bring you guys some cookies." Seeing their confusion on him using moms not parents he said "I have 2 moms. One is Aubrey Posen, she a retreat owner. To be honest I don't really know what she does..." He seemed to trail off in his train of thought before returning "my other mom is Stacie Conrad. She teaches at a dance school." After Luc finished explaining they fell back into the same cycle as before.

Upon seeing the time Luc lead them to a conference room and waited for Charlie to arrive so they could answer and questions about the school or the tour.

 **-on-the-girls-tour-**

The girl, Skye thought her name was Charlie, lead them out the door and the opposite way the boys turned. She then slowed her speed and turned to face the girls. "Hi. I'm Charlie Lawrence-Hollis-Karnstein. I know it's a mouth full, moms couldn't decide on one name so they chose all 3. Welcome to Franklin central. Ugh so what do you guys have on your schedules?"

"Hi, Jenna Coles. I have calculus 1st period with Mrs. Bramble. 2nd is AP chemistry with Lafontaine. 3rd is AP English 10 with Mr. Adams. 4th is Medical science with Mr. Sloan. Lunch, then world history with Mrs. Miller. 5th period is German with Mr. Flintstone. 6th period is computer science with Mr. Bartowski. And 7th period is Study hall in the spaceship room." She said, knowing Fitz would have the same thing.

"And yours?" Charlie asked.

"I have English 9 with Ms. Davis. Then Algebra with Mr. Gilmore. Then History with Ms. Shore. Then Biology with Mr. Pepela. Then computer science with Mr. Bartowski. Then lunch, with French following that. And finally Mass media with Ms. Warner. Oh and I'm Skye."

"Ok. Well here we have the cafeteria..." Charlie continued on with the same pattern as the boys. During all of this Simmons couldn't pay attention cause she was thinking about something Charlie had said. 'They couldn't decide so they chose all 3' so she has 3 moms? At some point she couldn't bare it any longer.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but can I ask you a question?" She said interrupting her speech about the math program. Once she got a nod she asked "so... Do you have... Like...uh... 3 moms?"

Charlie gave a quite chuckle and said "yea. I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask. So my biological mom, Laura Hollis, meet my other moms in college. She had always had a crush on other mom, Danny Lawrence, but then she meet my other other mom, Carmilla Karnstein, and fell in love. So then Danny and Carmilla spent a holiday together and fell in love with each other. So they both asked my mom to be their girlfriend and she said yes. So now myself, my brother, Hendrix, and my sister, Mercy, have 3 moms." Seeing the looks on their faces she quickly got the subject off of her. "So where do you guys live now?"

"7550 Ockley lane. And you?" Skye replied.

"2 doors down at 7554 Ockley lane." Charlie said looking at the clock. "Oh we need to get to the conference room." She said before leading them away.

 **-after-the-Q-and-A**

The 4 had split up again. Charlie taking Skye to the lunch room because her new class mates were there now. Charlie found Elsie, one of their neighbors and sat her there with them. Then she took Tripp to the natatorium so he could meet the swim team and coaches. After doing that she returned to her regular schedule. While she did this Luc took Fitz and Simmons to the new lab. This was one of the periods Lafontaine was there. Lafontaine was a gender neutral scientist who volunteers their time to teach kids who have an interest in chemistry. One he dropped them off he returned to his schedule, same as Charlie had.

- **in-the-pool-**

Tripp walked in and was greeted by the sting smell of chlorine. He walked down the deck and found the coaches office. After knocking 3 times he received a command to enter, so he did so. "Hi, coach Nick Stevens, you must be the new kid. Anthony right?" Before he could respond the coach walked past him and yelled out "new kids here. Be nice." Before exiting the pool deck.

2 boys walked up to Tripp. One tall, lengthy, muscular, and tan. The other short, kinda stocky, but completely ripped. The tall one spoke to Tripp "welcome to the team. I'm Mathew and this is Alex. We're the boys team captains." Pointing over to 2 girls who were putting on their caps. "Their Rachel and Reagan. The girls team captains." Once he finished Tripp notice that the other guys had created a semi circle aground him. "To join the team we have 1 thing you have to do. To do this you have 2 options to do. 1, by your own chose. 2, by our force. So get in the water."

Tripp didn't know what to think. Does he try to fight his way out of does he just jump in and this this over with. The boys started to make the semi circle smaller and smaller. "Screw this." Was what he said as he cannonballed into lane 1. Once he came up the guys helped him out and started joking around with him. He made the mistake of pushing one in, case he was pushed in multiple times after that.

- **in-the-cafeteria-with-Skye**

Skye sat with Elise and was a little uncomfortable. She listened to their conversation, Elise finally said "oh... Right. Guys this is Skye Coles. She moved in across the street from me. Skye this is the guys." She then stated their names going left to right and something about them. "Kam, she plays tennis and swims sometimes. Next is Carley, she is short and likes stilts. Next is Sophie, and she is a flaming homosexual," Skye got a wink from Sophie as her name and fact was said. "Lily, once gave a herself a concussion using a rip stick and scooters. Usually Rachel and Reagan are here but there at swim practice. And then there's me but you already know me. So Skye what's a fact from you?" Elsie said leaning over to the new girl.

"I...um... Know how to hack." Skye said in a low voice, lifting up her backpack to show.

"Oh that's so cool man. Think you can change my math semester score?" Lily said.

"I mean I could, but I'm not going to. I have already been in enough trouble with my parents..."

"Oh do tell." Kam said putting her hand on her chin leaning in. Before Skye could start on of the mean kids, Sofia came up behind them and 'tripped' spilling her tray all over Skye and Elise. Sophie was on her feet in the others Sofia face before they could stop her.

"Oh... My bad." Sofia said in a voice that made Sophie want to punch her in the face. Kam and Lily stepped in between the Sophia's, both knowing that Sofia was already on a short string with Sophie, and that's not good when a nationally ranked black belt is involved. While they tried to clam them down, Carley helped Elise and Skye clean up. Elise and Skye didn't have much on them, but Skye's bag was covered in milk.

"Oh..nonononononononono...please..please...no..." Skye said as she pulled out a computer covered in strawberry milk. They turned back to the fight between the Sophia's. Skye couldn't tell what was being said but Sophie was clenching her fits and jawline. A teacher stepped in before it could escalate any more. The girls returned to their table and their conversation while a new unnamed girl came up and sat next to Sophie, whispering in her ear to calm her down.

- **in-the-lab-**

As Simmons and Fitz walked into the new lab their eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Once they entered a red head stood up and shock hands with both while greeting them "hi, Lafontaine. No Mrs. Or Mr., cause I'm gender neutral so use they and them please. I'm a scientist who volunteers to help with the AP chemistry class. So who are both of you and what field of science is your favorite?"

"Jenna Coles and I absolutely love Biochemistry." Simmons stated.

"Leo Coles and I prefer engineering, but chemistry is cool too." Fitz said earning a nudge from Simmons.

"Oh. You two will do fine in my class. So would you like to help me real quick?" After a nod from both she continued "I need you guys to go and get theses bails from the back of the room for a demo I'm doing next period." After they returned with the vials Lafontaine gave them a list of chemicals to combine. As Fitz poured what he thought- and was labels as- was water into a weird smelling yellow liquid Simmons and Lafontaine cried out but it was too late. The yellow liquid was already bubbling and starting to smoke. Before Simmons could dump it or it was exploding all over her and Fitz. Once they smoke died down Lafontaine was laughing.

The 2 young geniuses had been covered in it and their clothes had changed colors. Lafontaine then pulled out a camera and snapped a picture claiming it would look great in the science departments part of the year book.

- **in-front-of-the-school-**

The teens were all outside by the flag poles when Coulson walked out. The moment he saw them he started laughing. They all shot him a dirty looked them started out to the car. Tripp walked up to the passengers side front door and Coulson said "I don't know what your doing." As he opened up the trunk so his new leather seats didn't get soaked. No one said anything on the ride home, except for Coulson who let out a little giggle every now and again.

- **back-to-when-Bobbi-was-at-the-house-**

Once each kid had finished explaining their appearance Bobbi had finished setting up the paperwork on the dining room table. The team took a seat around the table and gave their attention to Bobbi.

"Ok. Welcome to operation Neptune. Our mark is Alexander Sweet. He lives at the end of the street and is a know high ranking member of Hydra. We don't know exactly what part he is a past of, science and technology or special operations, but we do know that he has a sub basement with a chemical weapon. He has never attended one of the block parties and only leave his house for groceries which take him 48 minutes to get each time. Our job is to find out what he plans to do with the weapon and if possible take him down with it. He only gets 2 visitors. One a cleaning lady who as of now has no known connections to Hydra or S.H.E.I.L.D.,. The other however does." Bobbi hesitated to finish her briefing, but she did. "The other is grant ward, know defector to Hydra." She saw all the other agents tense up at the mention of his name. "He comes by once every 3 months on the 2nd Saturday of that third moth. When that time comes you will have to leave so he won't see or meet you."

Once she finished the agents left the table. Skye and Simmons saying goodnight before retreating up to their room. Fitz and Tripp turning into the Xbox. And Coulson and May taking in hushed tones to Bobbi. Bobbi finished gathering her things and stared for the door. She heard Fitz say "I wish the hell_beast guy was on. I have a new stray to try, I think it could work."

"Fitz!" She called from the door. Once Fitz had turned she said "give me a few to go home and get logged on and then you can try. Night guys." She said before closing the door. Fitz and Tripp were left dumbfounded.

Fitz turned to Tripp and said " she's... That gamer?"

Tripp laughed and said "I think so dude." As they returned to their game, som 20 minutes later Bobbi logged on and Fitz tried his new strategy.

It didn't work, at all.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter cause I spent all day writing it, cause I'm a procrastinator! So once again guys if you have any pairs you want me to add to the street send them to me. . All the mistakes are mine, and I know there are at least a few here and there, but enjoy guys!**

 **Oh and FYI Charlie, Hendrix, and mercy are from a story on AO3 called You Do For Family by Jessi_08 and Rybread30 it's such a good story, so if you like the charters watch Carmilla on YouTube then read it!**

 **See you guys on XXXXXX XX!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEE.**


	9. Preparing for a Block Party

**A/N2: I don't own anything except for the characters I crated and the plot line.**

 **A/N3: All the mistakes in the story are mine. I read through this multiple times to try and fix them but some times things slip through.**

 **Enjoy the update :)**

 **3rd person point of view**

May was the 1st to wake once again. She got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once Coulson got up, he noticed May had already taken the bathroom, so he went down and started the coffee. After about 20 minutes Tripp and Simmons came down talking about the high school. Upon seeing the senior agent Simmons got her coffee mug and said "morning dad." Before heading back upstairs to get ready for the day. Tripp went to the laundry room, put on his running shoes, and headed out through the garage, all without saying anything to Coulson.

May was the next to come down from the stair case. "Ok. Today we have the block party at the Torres-Robbins house." May had already launched into the plan of the day, thank goodness Coulson was on his second cup of coffee. "I made portfolios on each household" she said as a large stack of folders were dropped on the table "this neighborhood is... interesting. Most of the houses are lesbian couples, 7 of the 8, not including us. There's a gender neutral in one of the couples. There's also 2 women with a very troubling background. One just popped up in college, no past history or anything, and she attended the school with the 084, the big fish thing." Coulson remembered that mission well, probably because he almost lost his leg to the thing. "The other is more concerning. She has a perfectly built life that started when she was 18. She also has been to many countries but only for a day or two. Her husband was kicked out of Stanford, worked out of a BuyMore, then they both got a large amount of money and now they own a BuyMore, which has had 3 recent gun fight in it." Ask finished she picked up the thickest folder, opened it, and laid it out it in front of Coulson.

"We'll have you ever thought that maybe when this... Sarah was 18 when her life picked up and she met a guy and they won something..." Earning a look of 'how-stupid-are-you Coulson raised his hands in defense took the folder and began to read over it "oh... That's... Different. Ok. Yea your probably right. We'll have to talk to them tonight. So what are we taking?"

Picking up a tablet from the island May responds "we are making a chocolate cake with vanilla icing. All homemade, which mean if I want to have it done by 4:30 I'll need to start now." Seeing it was already 12:30, knowing the cake would need time to cool, and herself time to get ready she would need to start now.

- **on-Tripp's-run-**

Once he got out of the driveway he turned left and started down the street. The day before he had seen a group of women running through the neighborhood, today he decided to see if he could run with them. It took him a few minutes to find them, but on his third turn he finds them. There's 4 blondes, 2 red heads, 2 brunettes and 1 who's hair is blonde going to brunette, Tripp couldn't tell which was the dyed part. He joined the group and quickly figured out how the group worked.

The ridiculously tall read head lead with a powerful stride. A blonde and the dyed hair ran together, sometimes laughing at something the other said, Tripp assumed that they were married, or at least really really close. The other red head and a blonde ran together, every now and again they would call out words of encouragement to the the 2 brunettes that were falling farther and farther behind. The other 2 blondes ran on the outsides acting like a wall protecting the group. One had hidden knifes on her back, you wouldn't have noticed unless you knew what they looked like. Once they looped back around to Ockley their run slowed to a walk and the leader quickly turned and said "Danny Lawrence-Hollis-Karnstein. And you are.."

"Anthony Coles, but everyone calls me Tripp. I enjoyed running with you guys."

"Well we run every morning. Oh. This is my stop, see you guys at the party later, Laura's bringing cookies!" Danny called as she entered her house, slightly ducking as she went through the door.

"Oh. Of course she is." A blonde yelled back "I'm Grace Hart. And this is my wife Hannah. Don't let Xena scare you she's really just a big puppy." Grace said as she and Hannah walked up their driveway. Grace pulled out a camera and began to film, saying something to it, but Tripp couldn't make it out.

"You did a really good job, babe. Your getting better." Was what the remaining red head said to one of the brunettes. The brunette tried to say something back but was too winded to respond. Turning to Tripp she said "Hi! Chloe Beale-Mitchell. This out-of-shape person is my wife, Beca." She turned to say something but a blonde was being dragged up the concert steps by the remaining brunette, and before they shut the door, the brunette was passionately making out with the blonde, trying to remove her shoes at the same time. "And that was Aubrey and Stacie Posen-Conrad, that explains why Stacie was running with us." Once she finished, she turned and started up a driveway.

Tripp was back at his house so, he stopped and the remaining blondes did as well. "Hi, Emma Swan-Mills, I live at that house." She said pointing and started to walk towards it. "See you guys later."

"Well, hi, I'm Sarah Bartowski, I live next door. Uh, I'll see you later Tripp." Was all she said as she walked up and disappeared behind a door.

- **after-Tripp-returned-**

Tripp walked in to a cussing May. Clearly the cake wasn't going exactly as planed. "Just let me help May!" Coulson called from the opposite side of the counter.

"No, Phil. I'm a trained spy, god d*mn it! I can make a f*cking cake!" Tripp quickly ran up the stairs not wanting to be a part of that. Coulson returned to his seat at the table and contained reading over the folders. This mission might be the death of his sanity.

- **up-stairs-**

While May faced her hardest mission yet, Simmons did some light reading on astrophysics, Fitz played with some mechanism, Skye was busy hacking into school system to find more about this 'Sofia' character, and Tripp stretched from his run.

Once Tripp finished stretching he said "I'm going to hop in the shower, you need anything from the bathroom?" With a nod from Fitz and a 'don't fall' from Skye he took his shower in peace. After about 5 minutes Simmons stood and entered the other bathroom, before long the shower started. The yelling downstairs had finally finished so hopefully a cake was baking in the oven.

- **around-4-o'clock-**

The family gathered in the dining room, each member reading over a different portfolio. Coulson stood and walked to the head of the table. "Ok, guys in about 45 minutes we will be heading to the neighbors house for a block party. I would like to stay in pairs so it'll be easier to control a situation if it comes down to that. Now we're going to go over each portfolio so we can get out any questions. 1st up is the house were going to be at. The Torres-Robbins house. Parents are Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres. Two kids, Elise Torres-Robbins and Olivia Torres-Robbins. Both parents are surgeons at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Both kids attend FC. Any questions?" Once he finished he waited a moment before going into the next.

"The house next door, to the left is the Swan-Mills household. Parents Emma Sawn and Regina Mills. One son by the name of Henry Swan-Mills. Swan is a Sheriff and Mills is a local government official, mayor to be exact. The son is an 8th grader. Any question?" Looking around the table and seeing no he continued to the next. "The house next door to the right is the Perry household. The residents are Lola Perry and Lafontaine. Perry is a nurse, while Lafontaine is a scientist. No kids, but it does say they have adoption papers in the works. Also Lafontaine is a gender neutral so keep that in mind while talking to them." He stopped to take a drink of coffee and wait for any questions. Once it was clear there wouldn't be any he continued.

"Next up is the Hart house. The live to the left of us. Parents are Grace and Hannah Hart. Both are you-tubers, what ever that is, and comedians. They have 1 kid, Alec Hart, who is a 5 year old. Next to the Swan-Mills house is the Posen-Conrad. Parents are Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad. 2 kids, Luc Posen-Conrad and Ally Posen-Conrad. Posen is a lawyer and Conrad teaches at a dance school. Both kids are students at FC." Coulson hoped that his team was retaining this information, cause there were a lot of names and it was harder cause it was mostly women.

"Next door to the Posen-Conrad's are the Beale-Mitchell's. Parents Rebecca Mitchell, it says Beca in parentheses, and Chloe Beale. Kids are Emily and Amy Beale-Mitchell, there twins. Mitchell is a music producer and Beale teaches music at he same school as Conrad. This next one is pretty confusing. It's the Lawrence-Hollis-Karnstein house. It's across the street from the Beale-Mitchell house. The parents are Danny Lawrence, Laura Hollis, and Carmilla Karnstein. We don't know how they ended up together, but they seem happy. They have 3 kids Charlie, Hendrix, and Mercy. Lawrence is a literature professor, Karnstein is a philosophy professor and Hollis is a reporter." He took a moment so the others could take this in.

"Ok. Last family is one that we'll have to keep our eyes on. It the Bartowski house. There our neighbors to the right. Sarah Bartowski appeared when she was 18, she's been to many countries, some multiple times, for a day or two at a time. Her husband, Chuck is a programmer who owns a BuyMore. That wouldn't be weird but said BuyMore has had 3 gun fight in it between a gang, a Russian mobster and some NSA traitors. In the reports, even the NSA one it said they were defeated by a 'unknown force'." Seeing the skeptical looks on all of there faces Tripp decides to keep the knifes to himself.

Seeing the time Coulson finishes his 'speech' and the team puts there shoes on. May grabs her cake and they walk across the street where the party has already begun.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give you guys some background so if you don't watch the other shows you'd have some backstory. I'm starting to get better at this whole writing thing so I hope you like it.**

 **Once again I'm using charters from You Do For Family. I really love that story. You guys should totally check it out on archive of our own, also know as AO3.**


	10. Their From Where?

**3rd person point of view**

 **This chapter is still setting up the plot, so bear with me guys. I only need like 1 or 2 more chapter till everything is ready to start.**

As the team walked across the street to the Torres-Robbins household, they quietly talked among themselves. When they arrived at the front door they saw a sign that said 'USE THE GATE ON THE LEFT SIDE!' Written in purple sharpie. They then exited the front porch and walked through the lawn to the backyard gate.

In the backyard the party was in full effect. There were kids on a play set and in the pool. Parents were gathered around a large patio table on the wooden deck. Some had beer bottles in their hands, and others had wine glasses. A Latino, Callie, manned the grill which had burgers and hot dogs on it. Upon seeing the new neighbors enter Callie called out "the reason for the party is here!" Her statement was met with a loud cheer from all around.

At the bottom of the deck was a long, fold out table. The table had buns, chips, fruit, cookies, some other type of cookies, another different type of cookies. Seeing the table Simmons thought 'God, someone must really love cookies'. May set her cake on the table by the numerous amount of cookies. By now Arizona had made her way down the deck to the team. "Hi! So glad you guys could make it. Liv, can you come here real quick!" She called out to the pool. A tan blonde in a bikini pulled herself out of the water and walked over. Once she was in ear distance Arizona finished talking. " how about you take then kids and introduce them to the others. I'll take Phil and May over to the adults." With a nod and a wave of her hand the teens followed her and left May and Coulson with the adults.

Once the teens got over to the kids the spilt up. Simmons and Skye together and Fitz and Tripp together. It happened almost naturally, because the girls were with the girls, same with the guys. The adults however were all together. After Arizona introduced Phil and May to the group, Phil started talking to Chloe, Danny, and Stacie about teaching and how to run a classroom. May began to talk to Emma and Regina about this and that.

Some 20 minutes later Chloe excused herself for a moment and went over to a brunette, Coulson remember that it was her wife Beca from the briefing. Beca had made her way over to the swing set and put on headphones. She then pulled out a phone-like device, plugged into her phone and began tapping away. Chloe made it all the way over to her and pulled out one ear bud before Beca noticed her. "Hey! You promised! It would be all about the new neighbors and no headphones, or mixing or taping on that thing all night. So hand it over." She said, putting her hand out, pull up so she could grasp it. Both Danny and Stacie were now smirking at the couple.

Coulson then heard, in a hushed voice, from Danny "This happens a lot. Beca is a music producer so sometimes she'll just fiddle with that thing at a dinners and stuff." Taking a sip from her beer she than continued. "I have been in her class for a day, to help out and stuff. And the way she's talking, standing and sounding is exactly like in class. I once saw her take a phone away from a kid. It looks like that." She finished, taking another drink. She got a nod from Stacie once she finished.

"Chlo I'm not five. I'm allowed to keep my stuff with me. And I got a great idea while talking to Sarah. Just ask her, I excused myself and everything, just like you said." Beca said looking up from the low hanging swing.

Chloe stood there, hand still out and expecting something to be dropped into it. After a moment she said "one." Looking down at Beca.

"Oh. Come Chlo, I'm not five."

"Two"

"Seriously. Counting?! You really think that's going to cha-"

"Three. Don't make me go to five Mitchell." She said in, what can be described at best, a teacher voice.

"Im not giving it to you I have a right to ke-"

"Four" with an over the top sigh Beca placed the device and her headphones in the woman's hand.

"There. Happy?" She said in a very irritated voice.

"Very. Now go get a beer, grab some chips and go mingle. Hell, go talk to Carmilla. You two can brood together. Laura and Danny had to pry her out to this thing." She said placing a kiss on the shorter woman's check, before turning around and returning to her conversation with Coulson.

Once she returned, the conversation started again. "So Phil, why did you and your family move here?" Asked Chloe.

"well it was best for my family. FC has an amazing science program for the twins. They are really something special. It just like they know how to do stiff you wouldn't imagine. Then you have Tripp, he's close to college, and is still trying to decide what to do with his life. He's thinking of something with the government. Last but not least is Skye, she's just gifted with computers. She taught herself to hack and had gotten really good at. And May can work from anywhere really. She does some stuff on the side, but mostly focuses on the family. Her and Skye have been growing closer lately. It so nice to see." Her said with a really smile, because May and Skye had been growing closer. It was nice to see the senior agent let her walls down a little, and let someone trust her.

 **Later at the party**

The team had gone off to do their own things. Skye, Tripp and Fitz all in the pool, having gone across the street to change. Simmons was in a deep conversation with Ally, Aubrey and Stacie's kid. Ally was a junior at FC, and had taken a liking to biology and chemistry. Once Simmons knew this they became fast friends. Coulson and Danny also became friends finding that both enjoyed sports and hunting. They had settled into a comfortable, believable, realistic cover that anyone would believe. Coulson was close to letting his guard down to enjoy the night when a loud "oh.. F*ck!" Followed by a thud. With a quick turn everyone turned to face the sound.

Coulson and May's hands flew to where their concealed weapons were, Sarah and Chucks went to theirs too. Upon seeing what had caused the noise the all began to laugh and forget about there weapons. Beca had fallen off of the deck into a bed of flowers below. Chloe and Arizona made their way over to her and helped her up. "Oh. Ow ow ow ow... Stop. Stop." Was all Beca said as they tried to move her out of the flower bed.

Upon hearing this Callie and Arizona both went into doctor mode. Asking 'where does it hurt' or 'where did you hit' at the same time. "Uh. I hit my left leg on the flower pot, and my head on the stones between the mulch and grass. And my left leg and head hurt." The second part was said in a sarcastic voice earning a nudge from her wife.

"Well you didn't break it" Callie said as she felt around her leg "but your going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow. And your going to have a pretty nasty bruise for a while. You may even want to think about getting a pair of crutches for a week or two while this heals." Callie then stood and patted the shorter girl on the back as she went to get another glass of wine.

"Well I. Don't think you gave yourself a concussion, but you'll have a wicked headache tomorrow." Arizona said after she finished looking at Beca's head. "You should go home, and ice it." She said to Beca before turning to Chloe and said "make sure she ices it. She's going to say 'it doesn't really hurt right now' or something else's like that, but she has to ice it ok?" With a nod from Chloe she the continues "also, no tight pants on it for a little while. I know that she like the head of some music thing and skinny jeans are her go to thing, but it'll only make it worse. And get her a pair of crutches, you'll thank me later. And make sure she use them. It'll get her back to normal faster." And with that Chloe walked over to Danny, and said something.

The tall read head then nodded,claim something to her wives and walked over to Beca. She then leaned down and picked up the woman with ease. "Hey, big red. Put me down I can walk down two houses!"

"Hey!" Chloe said getting her wife's attention "You hush up. Danny is going to carry you back to the house, up the stairs and put you in bed. And your going to be quiet and not hard to carry. And once you in the bed, you'll put some of the extra pillows under you leg and wait for me to come up with the ice." With a sigh Danny begun the journey back to the Beale-Mitchell house.

The party continued for the next 2 hours or so. Couples and kids slowly left to return home. When only the Torres-Robbins, the Bartowski's, and the Coles were left, the team decided to head home. Once home they all went off to do there own things.

May and Coulson went into their office. Coulson working on his lesson plans and May hitting on the punching bag. Simmons texting with Ally, from her room. Fitz was in the garage welding some new device together. Tripp reading a magazine on the couch.

Skye however was in her room with Simmons, but was behind the curtains that separated the room and her computers under the bed. She was busy typing away at some code when she noticed something. As she dug deeper and deeper it became clear what she was looking at. Someone had tried to hack her system. This person was good, not as good as her but still went it happened.

"Oh.. ... No...f*ck..." She said under her breath. "Simmons!" She yelled not knowing that she was in the same room. As the curtains slide open she began talking "someone tried to hack our system. And there thing again now. I'm trying to find where they are but I could use Fitz's help." Simmons had already started out the door before Skye could finish.

Not more that a minute later Fitz ran into the room with a Bluetooth keyboard and was typing away with Skye. Coulson and May were next. They both walked in and stood behind the teens. Both asking questions about who, or where this hacker was. Neither teen answered but they were talking back and forth between each other.

It took about an hour before Skye and Fitz were able to get rid or the hacker and put up even more firewalls. May and Coulson had left after they said the hacker was gone. It was about 11 when Fitz left saying goodnight. Simons went to bed at about 12:30 , but Skye was still typing away.

 **The next morning**

It was about 10:30 once everyone was downstairs, well almost everyone. Skye was still upstairs. When she finally come downstairs the other agents noticed her appearance. She was in the same clothes as last night and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Skye have you been up all night?" May asked. She was SO so it was her job to be keeping track of the younger agent, but right now she was also worried like a mom. Skye was 14 and pulling an all nighter is never good, especially for someone so young.

"That's it important right now." She had to stop a yawn while she talked "I figured out where the hacker was." Seeing she now had the treats attention she yawned then finished "it wasn't just 1. It was 2 from two different places. They weren't working with each other. This is the weird part... both came from Ockley Lane."

 **Ohhhhhhh. My 1st real cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing the neighbors interacting with one another.**

 **And the injury that Beca got was inspired by something I did, so yeah.**

 **I know that this chapter had a lot of other people in it to, so I hope it's cool cause I really enjoyed it. I'll probably do something like it again after the main plot starts to build more.**

 **See you guys there!**


	11. The Hacker(s)

**3rd person point of view**

 **A/N: I haven't said this in a while so just an FYI I don't own most of the characters. Most of them come from either a TV show, a Web Show, or a Movie. I only own the plot and my OC, which are pretty easy to spot.**

"What do you mean they came form this street." May said as she stood and walked to the junior agent. Guiding Skye to the couch and having her take a seat.

"There are 2 hackers. One is clearly very skilled and hid their location very well, but I could figure out that they came from this street. The other is just a beginner, they came from across the street. I got the layout from the courts websites and they layout tells me it's either Elise or Olivia. I would lean towards Elise cause she and I were talking about computers last night." After she finished, she yawned and swayed from sleepiness.

"I'll call Bobbi. May and Simmons get Skye to bed. And boys can you set up the holo table in the living room for later?" With a nod from the boys Coulson took toward the office to call Bobbi. While he did that May and Simmons took Skye up the steps to her bedroom.

 **-in-the-office-**

Coulson finished typing the number into his desk phone and picked up the attacked phone.

"This is Bobbi Morris."

"Hey Bobbi. It's Phil Coles, I was wondering if you could come over to talk about the school year?"

"I'll be over in 5." Was all she said before hanging up. Coulson and Bobbi had come up with codes to talk over the phones. 'The school year' meant the mission.

 **-in-the-living-room**

Tripp and Fitz had just returned from the garage with 2 large black cases. Setting them a certain distance apart they both opened them and stood back. A metal exoskeleton came up with lens all around it. The lens then turned blue and activated, creating a 3-D S.H.E.I.L.D. symbol in the middle. Fitz then took a tablet and began organizing an email from Skye containing all the information need to brief Agent Morse.

 **-upstairs-with-the-girls-**

Skye knew that after AC and May had seen her they would force her to bed. They hated when she used to pull all-nighters while on the bus, so they would hate it even more now. May and Simmons guided her up the stairs and to the bathroom next to her room. Once in the room a toothbrush with toothpaste was put in her face. She took it willingly cause she even felt that her breath stank. After she finished May had her slip her pants off and a pair of yoga pants took their place. She then had Skye lift her arms little kid style to remove and put on a shirt. A college shirt took the old shirts place.

They then guided her to the room. They both helped stabilize her as she climbed the ladder. As she climbed she turned, almost fell,and asked "why do I have to go to bed. I mean I was the one who found the hackers and their locations. How come I can't be at the briefing..." She yawned at random points in her speech. Her words continued to get softer till they were a mumble as she lays down. May finally cut her off while she started talking about how she was fine and not tired.

"You need your sleep Skye, go to bed now." With a nod and a mumble she curled into a ball and fell fast asleep. Simmons shut the light off as she closed the door behind her.

 **-in-the-briefing-**

Fitz stood in front of the senior agents and explained what Skye had sent him. He would have let Coulson do it, but he was the only one able to understand Skye's sleep deprived explanation of everything.

"The hacker form across the street is new, they don't know how to cover their tracks or how to code enough to break our firewalls so they don't need to be worried about. The other shows a completed understand met of how to hack and computer codes. Skye things this guy would be good enough for an asset, if he turns out to be a good guy. His codes are a little noodle-y... I think she means flimsy but he clearly knows what he's doing. She believes his noodle-y-ness is from being awake to long. She pulled up everyone's files from S.H.E.I.L.D. and started eliminating people. The top 3 matches were Charles Bartowski, Rebecca Mitchell and Hannah Hart." Fitz took a break to get a drink before continuing.

"Her #3 on the list, is Hannah Hart. She's a YouTuber and spent a long time in China. She said she wouldn't have added her but the report said she has to do all 3 spots. Her #2 is Rebecca Mitchell. She's a music producer who had created many apps for music with her colleague Benjamin Applebottem. On the side it says 'has almost over-protective ginger wife. Ginger wife would most likely stop her from naughty-ing'... So doing bad things. Her #1 is Charles Bartowski. He went to Stanford, and was expelled. Then he started working at a Buy More, sometime after working at the Buy More his files became redacted. And this is exactly what Skye typed- FYI- 'then the super secret boss man at the super secret NSA bought the store across the street and made it a Winnerlicious' on the side she wrote 'sounds like gay fan fiction."

Earning disappointed looks from Coulson and Simmons he took a breath and continue. "Anyway continuing with what Skye said 'then it became an Orange Orange, some rip off frozen yogurt place. And after 3-4 years of service it was sold to some couple who wanted to make it a cookie hut, not like a hut make of cookies but a hut that sells cookies'... That type of writing continues for about 3 paragraphs and after that I think she gave up on using grammar, spelling, coherent thoughts, and real works all together. Expect at the bottom she wrote, in bold letters remember to stand straight me. And don't do anything weird, Anget Morse doesn't know you."Fitz looks up to a beat red Bobbi Morse. ." He said as he took his seat next to Simmons.

"If you guys will excuse us, we need to talk" Coulson said referring to the senior agents walking into the 'parents' office.

 **-in-the-office-**

INFORMATION CLASSIFIED

 **-in-the-living-room-**

Simmons was just getting to an important part in the 4th book in the Percy Jackson series, when her phone started going off. After the team had found out that skye suffered from severe nightmares, Coulson had a monitoring chip but at the foot of her bed. If she is shaking the bed too much, from her twisting and turning, it'll send an alert to Simmons and May's phone."Oh... bloody... hell" Simmons said as she took off toward her and Skye's room. At the stairs she was greeted by a May running up the stairs with her. Once in the room they saw she was twisting and turning in a violent rage, as if she was trying to get away from something. Or ... someone.

 **-end-of-chapter-**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I added a little Bobbi/Skye drama cause I love both of them and think they'd make a great team, so I put that there so it can be fixed later on.**

 **And any mistakes are mine.**

 **Once again thanks for reading. On my last chapter, I got a lot of veiwa. WHICH IS SHOCKING, AWSOME AND TERRIFYING! Shocking cause I never thought that many people would read it. Awesome cause that means you guys are enjoying it. And terrifying because if your enjoying it I don't want to let any of you down.**

 **So anyway, see you next week.**

 **Byeeeeee**


	12. Break In

**3rd person point of view, main focus on Skye and May.**

 **I don't own like any of the characters, only the plot. I do have a few OC's though.**

 **Enjoy guys.**

Skye sat up, swinging her feet of the side of the ladder, and climbing down, May right behind her. May went over to where each room had a hidden gun, and checked to make sure it was loaded. Skye went and got a night-night gun out of one of the numerous cases in the closet.

As they exited the room, they first heard snoring. Fitz and Simmons were asleep on the bean bags, cuddled together. Simmons was drooling on Fitz, as he snores like a drunken sailor. They turned towards the stairs and began to walk down them.

At the bottom of the stairs nothing seemed out of place. That was until Skye nodded toward the door, seeing it was in the unlocked position.

May did two things every night. 1.) made sure all doors, windows, and hatches were locked. 2.) made sure the coffee machine was ready to go.

Seeing the unlocked door, they both knew something was wrong. May walked over to a low hanging picture and tilted to the left, slightly. This would send a signal to Coulson, Tripp, Bobbi, and S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters. They then began to clear the house.

First were the offices, May and Coulson's, then the junior agents. After both were cleared the moved to the living room and dining room. Next was the hall way that connected the kitchen to the garage, laundry room, and pantry.

These all had important things in them. The garage had a lot of S.H.E.I.L.D. equipment and Coulson's Lola. The panty had a secure phone line to S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters behind the cereal boxes. And the laundry room had the central security system controller, if this was lost then the entire system would be lost for hours, if not days.

There was a flash of light from under the laundry room door, like a flash light was passing over it. May nodded to Skye, and they approached the door.

After a quick turn, 3 black bodies appeared. Two of them quickly brought out guns. Soon it was alphabet soup, with all the agencies being shouted out.

"C.I.A. PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A female voice called out.

"N.S.A. PUT THE GUNS DOWN!" A masculine voice said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. GUNS DOWN! HANDS UP!" May and Skye called out in unison. As the finished yelling a half dressed Tripp, PJ wearing Coulson, and tank top and short-shorts wearing Bobbi appeared behind them, added to the sound. Seeing that they were out number, both guns were lowered.

One tried to step forward, and was stopped by 5 guns following them, so She stopped and spoke. "My name is Sarah Bartowski. C.I.A. agent on special assignment. The guy to my left is Colonel John Casey, he's N.S.A. To my right is Chuck Bartowski, my husband. He's an asset to both the C.I.A. and N.S.A. Now may I ask why you have no family history, and a state of the art security system and firewalls?"

Setting the gun down, May stepped forward and spoke. "We're on a special assignment here. We can talk more in the office." May sidestepped so they could pass.

- **-end of chapter-**

 **Yo guys. I know it's short but I hit a wall on this chapter, and started thinking about the next. Next time we should see some 'teens' at school. And I could possibly put in what happens in the office.**

 **Let me know guys. And see you next week!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	13. I MESSED UP

Ok guys, I messed up, a Guest brought it to my attention. I meant to post a different chapter, and deleted the correct one. So FYI May comforted Skye, and stayed with her until the break in happened. May woke up, which cause Skye to wake due to the movement. They were talking and heard the downstairs back door open. You guys know what happens next.

So thank you Guest for telling me. And I will post the next (correct) chapter, on Friday like regular.


	14. How Do They Feel?

Tripp didn't want to go back to high school. He already did it all, leading a sports team, homecoming court, student council, and every other thing that was assigned to a high school movie. He's teen years had been normal, to say at the least. He live with his mom and dad, in a house that was pretty normal, in a fair side of town. He already went through it once, so why does he have to go again.

He understands that's it part of a mission, but it was a crappy part. The people living under one roof, were arguably the best team S.H.E.I.D. has ever had, after the Howling Commandos. To him it didn't make sense to put all of your eggs under one roof, but that's why he's not in charged. Tripp was a specialist, which really meant that he's not good at sitting in a desk all day long. He'll miss real action, but he'll follow orders.

So as normal, he was down 5 minutes early.

Fitz wanted to go back to bed. He has a Ph.D., why does he have to back to high school. He's paid his dues, and moved on. In his high school years he had been made fun of. School moved at a snails pace, even in the advanced classes he took. If he had to describe his high school years in one word, he'd choose lonely.

He never really had a best friend, or even a close friend, until Simmons. He can't remember going to the cafeteria once, instead he went to the wood shop room and built things. Home was lonely too, it was just him and his mother. Though maybe things would be different this time. He had a best friend, many really. Sure the classes would still be slow, but maybe it would be nice to have someone there.

So himself and Simmons were right on time.

Simmons was uncontrollably excited. When she was in high school there was no one who cared for science, even the science teachers. The closest somewhat decent lab was 45 miles out of her way. She couldn't get any help on some of the more complex problems that she thought up. By the time she was in 10th grade, she was far beyond all of the teachers in science.

But Franklin Central was different. They had a state ranked lab, and college professors who volunteer their time to teach. Sure she already had two PhDs, but it would be nice to back to basics. With all of the busyness of field life, she had very little time to think about abstract concepts or triple check her old and new work. She and Fitz had been stuck on the new design for a weapon for some time, hopefully this back to basics time would clear their heads.

Skye was scared. Scared she'd make a mistake. Scared she'd get in trouble. Scared she'd make a fool of herself. And most of all, scared she would do the same thing as last time. Skye had barley graduated, because she spend all of her free, and not free time, trying to save up enough for a van. She had spent all of her time trying to get out of her life at the time. She started doing basic hacking, trying to find out more about her past. She spent every waking minute either working or hacking.

This time was different. She had a family, not of blood, but of bonds. She had a support system. She had protection. And most importantly, she had people who cared for her, and protected her. Simmons was like – and really was, right now- like an older sister. Skye felt like she knew the answer to ever question she may have. Tripp was like the perfect older brother, everyone loves to hate. He's the star of the show, always doing this right and by the book. Fitz was the geeky brother, the one you go to do trouble with. The one that you mess with your parents with. The one that your sister tells you to stop acting like, cause you'll get in trouble.

And the base of all this comfort and support were May and Coulson. Coulson gave her a home, and not one that smelled of creepy old guy. He gave her support and encouragement, even when he knew it would fail- just so she could learn a lesson. May was the over protective, over bearing momma bear. She would kill –and most likely never be caught- if someone harmed her family.

The team had grown and became a family, even before this mission. Tripp followed orders, and seemed to enjoy most of them. Fitz looked forward to having a friend there with him to help and guide. Simmons was ecstatic and ready to relearn her favorite thing in life. And Skye was exited to finally have someone there for her.

So she was only five minutes late today. This to her and the team, was viewed as 15 minutes early.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hope you guys enjoined. I started to write about them going to school but then thought, how do they fell about going back to so,eating they have already done.**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE**


	15. My Crazy Week

Sorry guys, no update today. My week has been really busy and I just haven't had time to write. I barely was able to write 2 paragraphs for my other story.

I will try to finish the chapter I started- it's about 1 and a half sentences- and post it on Sunday for you.

Hope you guys can understand, and have a wonderful day!

See you- hopefully- Sunday.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	16. At School

7OL CH15

As they pulled up to high school, all the 'teens' were quick to get out of the car and made their ways to the classes. Skye made her way to the freshman academy, and Fitzsimmons made their way to the science lab. Tripp made his way to the main gym, where he changed and went to the weight room.

Coulson made his way to his new classroom, and he was proud of the set up. Three columns with two desks as one column. The walls were full of 'replicas' of original S.H.E.I.L.D. posters. He also had original, slightly tented red, Captain America cards, signed by the man himself.

When Coulson was shot on a mission, they sent him to sub at the Academy. The kids there were disciplined and wanting to learn, he could only hope these teens were the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Focus on Skye xxxxxxxxxx

Skye rounded the corner that lead to the Freshman Academy. It was separated, might has well be a different building, from the main high school. A long hallway with very few rooms connected the main and freshman academies. She being the special student she was only in the FA for the main classes.

So far she had only seen two of her teachers. They seemed nice enough, but it would be odd to be separated from the group. As she mad her final turn to make it to language class, she saw a familiar face waiting for her.

"Hello, your Sky Coles, correct?" With a slight nod Bobbi continued. "I'm Ms. Morris, if you could come with me, they have changed your class schedule." After that Bobbi turned and began walking towards a set of stairs at the end of the hall. Once they were in the privacy of her office, Bobbi began to talk again.

"Ok, I made some changes to your schedule. I didn't want you to be separated from the team for the whole day. You should see Fitz in one of your classes. And see Simmons, Tripp, and Coulson in the halls."

Bobbi handed Skye her schedule, and opened the door for her. As Skye walked out she added "oh, and Sky, don't cause any trouble here. Ok?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but it's the best I could muster up. I'm doing my best to write a few filler chapters, before some really big events.

Well once again sorry it was late. After this week, I have two off. I plan on writing till I can't anymore durning the break. See you Friday.

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	17. New Schedule

Sorry guys, no update today. It's been a really busy week. I had something to do everyday and evening so I had little to no time to write.

Both of my story's are getting the same update, which is this.

I'm on fall break starting tonight, so I should be able to write a few chapters ahead. Once fall break ends I'm on a really crazy schedule for swim season.

We have morning practices 4 times a week from 5:45-7:00. We have regular practice from 3:15-5:15 everyday. We have weights on Mondays, Wednesday, and Friday's from 5:20-6:20. And on Saturdays I have practice from 7-10.

So what I'm trying to say is

I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE(after these next two weeks) BUT IT WILL BE EVERY OTHER WEEK.

Next week I will update on both Wednesday and Friday. Then I will update the next Friday. Then it will be every other Friday.


	18. Getting Out Early

Skye stopped in the main office, and read her new schedule. Now she had language 1st with Ms. Hampton, math 2nd with Mr. Filler, biology 3rd with Mrs. Kindling, and her last class in the freshman academy was geography and history of the world with Mr. Caper.

What she saw next made her day, she would have lunch in the main school cafeteria with Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson would have lunch duty in there twice a week. She then went to computer science with Fitz and Mr. Bartowski. That name made her do a double take.

He had been the one who had tested her skills a few days ago. He would be in on of numerous meeting at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. He and his wife had been flown out the day after they had broken in. Not long after they came in the NSA and CIA directors made a call and turned over some files that explained everything.

Skye had found out that he had a computer in his brain, and Skye couldn't wait to talk with him. Since he wasn't here today, that meant that-hopefully- that means that her and Fitz can just goof off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Coulson's classroom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coulson took back all of his excitement about this part of the mission. He had many reasons but the top of the list right now, was the kids. They were disrespectful and loud. He cared for what he was teaching, and it kind of hurt him that they didn't. It was only the first day and he was ready to retire to desk work.

The second thing was it was mostly incorrect. He knew all the secrets, correct dates, correct names, and all of the directors and their names. He had only taught one chapter from one unit and has found 5 mistakes and knew 7 'redacted' information pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Simmons was bored, yet jumping for joy. Sure her classes were boring and felt like a kindergarten class compared to what she had been doing. It was a work day in her her medical science class, and she finished the packet in about 10 minutes, so she had 45 minutes left. She had brought a few files with her to review if had any spare time.

The first thing she reviewed was the chemical compound of the night-night gun. She wanted to have 2 different compounds so they could completely knock someone out or just restrict movement for a while. Once Simmons beloved she had the compounds down, she moved onto Chuck Bartowski's medical files.

She was amazed about what he could do, but she was pulled from her train of thought. Mr. Sloan was her over and handed her a pass. It was to head down to the main office, immediately. She packed up all of her files and took her backpack with her. As she walked down, she saw Fitz coming from the 'building' hall. It had the construction, computer science and engineering classes in it.

"Do you what this is about Jem..n?" Fitz asked as he fell in step with her.

"No, but I think that's Tripp coming this way." Tripp was coming from the library where the mass media room was. As he joined them he asked the same question Fitz did.

"No but were almost there." The answer came from behind, where Skye was running to catch up. As the entered the front office Bobbi, Coulson and May were all there. They said nothing, but just walked out the door. Once outside, there was a large black van. Fitz and Tripp were pushed all the way to the back, Skye and Simmons were put in the middle and May and Coulson were put in the front of the back seats.

Bobbi got into the shotgun and there was a guy in a suit with sunglasses in the drivers seat. They had 2 bags in each seat. The 2 in the back with Fitz and Tripp had there computers and clothes, same for Simmons, Skye, Coulson and May. They drove for 20 minutes before someone spoke.

"Ward arrived at Sweets house. We don't know why he's here, but we have someone watching it. You guys are being sent to headquarters, where you can read about all the neighbors and some more on Alexander Sweet. Were on our way to a private airport in Illinois. It's a 4 hour drive, but we wanted to get you guys out of Indy. Your bags have cloths and computer. Skye there another bag in the back with both of your computers and chargers." Bobbi turned back to the road and pulled out her computer.

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's not Wednesday but I finished the chapter to my liking. Once again sorry about that, and I hope you guys are cool with my new schedule.

I won't be posting on Wednesday now, but I will still post on Friday. See you then

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	19. Greenie Town

Ok, so it totally skipped by mind yesterday that I needed to post. Sorry guys, heres the update.

Once they arrived to the airport, they immediately are put on the plane, then Bobbi departs with their driver to head back to Indy. On the plane May is working on her computer, same as Coulson. Skye is playing mine craft, a friend at school told her about it and she enjoys playing for a stress reliever. Fitz and Simmons were running simulations for the new chemical compounds for the night-night gun.

The flight last about 4 and a half hours until they landed on the Helocarrier. A new recruit meet them and then lead them to 2 different living areas. One for Simmons, Skye, and May and another for Coulson, Tripp, and Fitz that were across the hall from one another.

The first thing Simmons wanted to do was show Skye the main deck, cause she was impressed by it and she didn't even love computers nearly as much. They exited the dorms, then made turns left and right and then left again. To get to the deck the fastest way they have to go though 'greenie town'.

It's the part of the ship that's completely covered by new recruits and new officers. The small cafeteria, small store, small barber, and all of the dorms and dorm leaders are brand new to S.H.E.I.L.D.. That usually means that it's the part of the ship that has the strictest rules, because they keep each other in line.

So when two 'teenage' girls walk though it, they don't know how to react. They tried to stop them, but Simmons and Skye just kept walking. At the end on greenie territory they have to practice as if they were entering or exiting the ship, so there were armed guards. They were stopped at gun point, and held there until the captain of the ship could get there, who happened to be Assistant Director Maria Hill.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked as she walked in the gates. They all saluted, then the one who stopped them stood at attention and responded.

"We don't know how, but we believe that we have two intruders, teenage girls, in the office behind me." Hill gave him the most confused look she has ever had.

"So your telling me that we have two teenage girls have made their way onto our ship, that's been in the air for the past 3 weeks. So we've had stowaways on our ship for 3 weeks?! So your tell me that all of the crew hasn't seen, heard, smelled, or noticed them?!" Hill raised her voice, yelling at all the greenies around her. "Step aside recruit... Hansworth!" As he moved aside she opened the door. She laughed at what she saw, and the greenies were confused cause the couldn't see in.

Skye was doing a headstand in a spinning chair, and telling Simmons to spin her. Simmons had her back to the door and was telling Skye to get down, cause she could break someone or something. Upon hearing the laughing Simmons turned around, and Skye fell while she was trying to look at who was laughing.

Simmons rushed to her side, only to see that Skye had hit her head, and was out cold. Hill yelled for 2 greenies to go to medical and get a bed ready, 2 to go and get a board to carry Skye on, and 2 to go and get may and Coulson- and bring them to medbay.

xxxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxx

Was up guys.

So next time you guys are going to get a Skye flashback chapter, maybe two, all depends on how much I like it.


	20. Skye's Flashback

They loaded Skye up onto a board and carried her, until a medical team met them with a gurney. Skye had a large gash on the top left side of her head, and it worried Simmons.

Skye started to come to, and saw light after light above her. Then a small bright light filled her eyes, she could see the edge of Simmons head above the bright light. Someone was trying to say something, but it all sounded so far away. Her head hurt a lot, and the side of her face was warmer and a little wet. The last thing she remembers is Simmons back in her face with the light, trying to ask her something before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx Skye's flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye knew were she was. The memory of it was burning into her head. It smell the same, felt the same, looked the same, and gave her the same feeling; fear. She tried to leave though a door, but every time she tried the room got smaller and smaller, until it faded to black.

Now she was in a park. There was a teen sitting on a bench with a computer. It was all coming back to her now. This was the night she bought the van from some old creepy guy. He gave her a great price so she can't really complain, that much. The teen looked up,and saw the van coming.

At the time Skye thought the van was practically Air Force 1, but now looking back at it now, it was a hunk of junk. Once the young Skye bought it, she went into the playground and got her one bag. She got in and started to drive. She drove until 3 in the morning, then pulled into a parking lot and slept until 8. The memory faded to black and as young Skye fell asleep.

Next she was on the bus, with Ward. So far no one had seen her, only the younger version on her. But as soon as she walked into the room, ward took notice of her.

"What are you doing here? I don't want you here. You were never special to me or to anyone in fact." Ward took a step closer and closer with every word, till he grabbed her around the neck. Knocking her head into the panel behind with every word he continued. "I don't know why I took you under my wing. You NEVER meant anything to me. I don't know why I saved you from that hell-hole van you called home."

His face and the bus began to morph. He grew older, hair turned grey, nose and ears grew longer until he looked like... him. He opened his mouth to speech and breathed a heavy alcohol smelling breath onto her face.

"You finally came back, kiddo. I knew you always would, why don't we move in here." He moved towards the dirty yellow door that squeaks when ever you open it. He started pulling her, and grabbed her by the back of the neck. Throwing her to the ground then picking her up by her hair he yanked her towards the yellowish door.

Her eyes filled with bright light. She was flaying around trying to get away from him. Cords wrapped around her neck and reminded her of him. She began to scream when hands grabbed her. They pulled her down and tried to stop her. For the third time in one day a small bright light filled her vision. She cried out for help, but nothing came out.

She fought off again, and got to a sitting position; when a sharp pain filled her side. Two hands grabbed her neck as her body began to go limp. Two pairs of hands landed on her back and began to lower her to the bed. She tried to say something, something that would change the mission completely. Once she was on the bed, everything went black, for the third time.

xxxxxxxxxx How Simmons saw this xxxxxxxxxx

As Simmons loaded Skye onto the board, she barked out orders. A gurney met them half way, and once they were in the medbay Simmons took a pen flashlight from someone. She shinnied it in Skye's eyes as the pushed her farther into the medbay.

"Skye. Skye can you hear me? Skye! I need you listen to me, blink if you can head me! Skye! Can you squeeze my hand!?" She placed a hand in each of Skye's. Skye's eyes began to close, and neither hand was squeezed. "Skye! You need to try and stay awake ok? Skye... Skye.. SKYE!" Skye's eyes closed.

Once Simmons was sure that Skye was passed out, she returned to giving others an order to do. "Someone get some blood, she lost little bit, and I don't want to risk it. Can you get me a suture kit and an IV kit, she needs both. We need a room, heart monitor, heart monitor wires and patches, and the kits I mentioned earlier." No one moved for a moment. Simmons was know around S.H.E.I.L.D. for many reasons.

The academy incident, being so young when they graduated. For creating the night-night gun, and for just being known. So for her to be in the medical bay, people were shell shocked. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING, START MOVING." They quickly started to move. Hill came over and stood next to Simmons.

"You know there just scared of you." Simmons gave her the most confused look she's ever given. "You'll a legacy. You've been in for a while, your one of the highest ranking Doctor and scientist that S.H.E.I.L.D. has. You've saved the academy. And your part of Coulson team, which is the highest ranking team after the Advengers. So you scare them, just as much as me, If not more then me in the science area of S.H.E.I.L.D. And you are a teenager, that can't help."

"Well hopefully they can get control of there fear." Simmons said, before moving to start Skye's IV. About 3 hours later Skye woke up. She was thrashing and screaming and fighting. Simmons tried to grab her, to stop her from making her injuries worse, but she only seemed to fuel the fire. She got two other doctors to help hold Skye down so she could get her out of her panic.

She shinned her pen light she took earlier into Skye's eyes and kept repeating her name. She again broke free, and got out of one doctors hold on her arms. She tried to get the one holding her legs off, but Simmons gave her a strong shot of sedative. Grabbing her neck loosely so she didn't fall back onto the hard bed.

As she began to go limp Simmons lowered her, and the two doctors help by holding her back up. Skye was whimpering something, as she laid back down. Simmons listened closely and her eyes went wide where she finally understood it. Hill stood on the side of the room, waiting to hear what Simmons had heard.

Simmons looked up and said five words that completely changes the layout of the mission.

"Skye already knows Alexander Sweet."

xxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who could he possibly be, I bet you already know. And what could these memories do to Skye.

And this is the last 'regular' update. We move to the new schedule after this.

Well I'll see you guys later.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	21. What Happens Next?

7OL CH21

Hill assembled every computer ner- specialist she could find on the carrier, and set them to finding Skye's past. At first Simmons and Coulson had not wanted Her to, because Skye would share things when she was ready. May, however was furious that Skye wouldn't have shared this formation with her or the team.

May disappeared for a while, not wanting to be there to clear her head. The computer specialist set to work, using the little information that they already knew. They dug though ever file and data base they could think of. Then they stumbled upon a 'redacted' file.

This confused them all, they had access to every data base, file, or napkin note. It had a password protected lock on it, and they couldn't crack it. They asked Hill what the key was, but she didn't know what lock needed unlocking. Once they explained it she was even more confused.

"How do we not have access to this? Its an inner city police and hospital report?! We have access to everything. We knew about Clinton before Clinton knew about himself! So would you please explain to me why we don't have access?!" Hill seemed to raise her voice with ever word till she was yelling.

"Well, we do have access. We're...um... were the ones who redacted it." The computer specialist said, stepping back form Hill. She seemed to have steam coming out of her ears.

"WELL THEN WHY DONT ANY OF MY PASSWORDS SEEM TO WORK!? I HAVE ACCESS TO EVERYTHING S.H.E.I.L.D. DOES!" He waited for a moment before telling her, giving them both time to prepare themselves.

"Well it's us, but it's not. It's the standard code for something, but it's been beefed up. It's one of the most complex, intelligent, and confusing codes I've ever seen. It's really quite beautiful." He's last sentence seemed to push Hill over the edge. She didn't say anything, just pointed at the door. He tried to say something again, so she pointed at the door again. Once he was gone she went to a cabinet and got herself a drink, before calling Coulson in.

"Coulson do you think that this is something Skye would do? I mean it involves her past, and she is pretty good with codes."

"It wouldn't shock me, she's very secretive about her past. Not many people know, or will ever know. She can be harder to read than May sometimes" this comment earned a scoff from Hill. "I'm being serious. After being with May for some time you begin to see patterns or little microscopic hints to how she feels. Skye on the other hand changes how she expresses things all the time. She's very protected, and is continuing to build walls, but I think now that she trusts the team she letting go a little. And as for her knowing Sweet, the files are probably how. You saw how she fought and kicked when she woke up in the MedBay, who does that remind you off?"

They both had know about Natasha's past, and she had an episode in the MedBay once after a mission. She broke a guys arm when her tried to get her to lay down. Skye had put up a similar fight, but she didn't know how to do most of what Natasha knew.

"Why don't we use Skye's computer to look at? She usually has all of the files on her computer." Coulson said, remembering a file from a long time ago on it.

"Ok, but how are we going to get her password to log on? If we can't get into a file, what makes you think we can get into her computer?" Hills standing to walk to the hanger bay with Coulson.

"For that we can ask Simmons. She's seen Skye long on a thousand times, she has to know it by now."

xxxxxxxxxxx later in the day xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye was still out, but the sedative wasn't what was keeping her there. She was fast and hard asleep. Simmons was in the chair next to her reading a medical journal. There was a knock on the window that cause her to look up, and see Coulson and Hill standing there. She placed the gauze pad next to her in the book to keep the place, and quietly exited the room. Once she was in the hall, they lead her to a conference room where Skye's computer was on the table.

"Simmons, we need you to unlock it so we can look at some files on it." Coulson said, guiding her to the chair in front of the computer.

"Sir, I don't think I will. I mean it's Skye's personal computer, and she'll tell us when she's ready. And we'd be breaking personal boundaries that Skye has made very clear, Sir."

"Simmons please, we just want to look at two files. Nothing more, and nothing less. Either you open it, or I will release every computer specialist on this and offer a promotion and reassignment to any location they want if they can get in. One way or another, we need to get this open." Hill said, almost in a threading tone. Simmons waited a moment before turning to type.

Hill and Coulson tried to see what she was typing, but Simmons covered it up. Once she finished a background came into view. She turned and proclaimed "If I'm already going to break her trust in one form, I won't do it in another."

"Simmons you aren't breaking her trust, you protecting her."

"If you need to say that, Assistant Director Hill, to help you sleep at night go ahead. However I am breaking her trust, and letting people in that she wasn't ready to let in. I'm letting people know this that she hasn't wanted to share yet. Now that I'm done here, I'll be in Skye's room if you need me." With a short turn Simmons left Hill and Coulson to figure out what happened long ago.

xxxxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxx

OOOOOHHHHHH, Simmons just told it to Coulson and Hill. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

And I don't what will be happening on this show when I post this, but I just watched last nights episode.(Simmons just returned to earth, and has some weird stuff going on.) I don't like that Coulson gave Lincoln up, I hope it comes back to bite him in the ass, but not totally in a bad way. More of a slap on the metal wrist.

But anyway, see you next time,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	22. Who He Is

Coulson and Hill found the files after a few hours. They had been hidden away deep within the computer. They first seemed as though nothing happened, until they looked at the offenders name; Alexander Sweet. The hospital report seemed to shed more light on it.

Coulson and Hill made their way to the MedBay, and knocked on the glass again. Simmons replaced the gauze, and stepped out. She was greeted with questions before she was ready.

"Does Skye have any older breaks on her left leg, and a knife scar on her right shoulder?" Coulson said, with bug eyes.

"Let me check. Umm, yeah to all of that. I would guess that they happened around when she was 14-16 from the healing. The scar though has seemed to open and close a few times. The scar tissue is newer so I would guess that it opened and close no less than 9-12 weeks. Why.?" Looking up from Skye's chart that was outside of her room.

"That's her connection to Alexander Sweet; he's the one who made them."

"That's why you wanted her computer password, for those files. I would guess that the hospital report is about the breaks and scars, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The police report has Skye's statement. She said that she was at a gas station, her van broke down, and the man- Alexander Sweet- offered to help her. He had someone come pick up the van, and took Skye back to his place. She wouldn't give any details about what happened after that, but a rape kit was done. And it came back positive. He ended up getting off easy. Had to pay off her medical bills, 6 years in prison, but got out in 3 for good behavior."

"Oh god, that's horrible." Was all Simmons could say. The three pityingly look though the glass at Skye. Her face scrunched together before the heart monitor went nuts, again.

xxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxx

It's short but it's important.

Got some guesses awhile ago about who the man in Skye's nightmare was. Hopefully now you can use the new context clues to know.

Happy thanksgiving, or happy not thanksgiving if you don't celebrate it. Hopefully you still got great food.

See you guys December 11th,

BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE


	23. Waking Up

7OL CH23

The three rushed to her side. Coulson and Hill then immediately took a small half step back. They didn't know what they were doing, but Simmons did. The first thing she did was open Skye's eyes to shine her light in. The pupils dilated, which was a good sign to Simmons. She then began to repeat Skye's name.

After what seemed like hours, it was about 12 seconds, Skye's eyes looked towards her. Her body then relaxed into Simmons arms. Simmons then began to lower her down, but stopped and made her sit all the way up.

"Simmons, what are you doing?" Skye asked, in a voice that sounded more like it belonged to a child then an adult. She lifted up her hand to show a bright red liquid coving it. "Oh that. It's fine. It'll stop bleeding at some point, and close up." As she finished she began to lower herself to the bed, only to be stopped by Simmons again.

"Skye. No. I need to properly close this or it could and will open up again." Simmons then began to move around the room collecting things. Hill and Coulson exited the room seeing they weren't needed.

"How long was I out?"

"A while. I'd have to look at your chart to give you an exact time."

"What even caused this. The last thing I remember is being locked in the one room with you."

"Well you decided to do a headstand on a chair and fell. Flip over onto your stomach and take off your shirt. When we got to the MedBay you were already out. After a few hours you woke up, and seemed to be having a night terror, and I ended up having to sedate you. And Skye I should be apologizing."

"Why?"

"I had to break your trust. Hill had computer specialist look into your past. They found the files that you hid and put firewalls up on. They couldn't get anyone to pass it, so they got your computer. I unlocked it for them, or Hill would have the computer specialist try. I ended up unlocking it, don't worry I didn't let them see your pass word, and they found the original versions. I'm so sorry Skye."

"Well... Um... I'm angry that they made you do that. And there is no need to apologize, you did what you had to do, what I would have done in your place. I'm sorry that you were worried that I would be mad at you for something you couldn't control." The young brunette took a moment before she began to talk again.

"So... have you and Fitz talked yet?"

"About what?!" Simmons, slightly puller a litter harder on the stitches than she meant too.

"Easy there killer. And you know what. Before we went into that factory I found you guys going at it hot and heavy in the lab and yo-"

"We were not 'hot and heavy', we were simply kissing."

"Oh yeah? Then where were Fitz's hands goi-" Skye was curtly cut off by a loud grunt. "Ok then. But not joke, how are you? You guys were close to boyfriend and girlfriend, but now your brother and sister. And I have seen the way that some of those high school girls look at him. Smart, attractive, and foreign. He's every teenage girls dream. And I've seen the way some guys look at you. I mean your the exact same as him."

"Skye, can we drop this for a while. Coulson and Hill will want to talk to you, I need to do some stuff, and you need to rest." Simmons stood and placed the trash in the bin. Going to the door, she turned the lights off and began to shut the door.

"We will be finishing this conversation Jemma Simmons!" Skye said as she winced while laying down on her back.

xxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxx

Enjoy the update guys, I'll see you later

BBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEE


	24. Fitzsimmons

7OL CH24

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own most of this.

As Skye slept the team worked on deepening their cover. They each added details to their files and personal touches to them. Hill also briefed everyone on what little bit of new information about Ward and Sweet. After about three hours they left to do their own thing. May went to the range, where a certain red head was writing to catch up. Coulson went to the bridge and contacted Fury to hash out some of the minor details with his new job and house. Tripp went down the housing areas to see some old friends. Fitz and Simmons went to a state of the art lab.

"Fitz, I love going back and seeing what it's like in high school now a day, but I miss my lab." Jemma admitted as she practically stroked the table top.

"I love it too. The whole environment is different, it's almost like a deep research project." Fitz said as he moved about the room, collecting things.

"What are you doing?" Simmons asked. The wide array of tools and materials would only make since to an engineer.

"I'm going to make a small weapon that Tripp and Skye can carry in school. We never know when we may need them."

"Great idea, but what is it and what's it look like." Simmons moved to the holographic table and pulled up the blueprint application.

"I was thinking like a pen or something that could go in their back pockets. And I don't know, a knife or something."

"If we do a pen then when you click it the knife could come out." Simmons added a pen with a small knife to the table before combining the two.

"Let's get to work then." They feel into a natural flow of things. Fitz took point on this one because he knew what was needed to get done. Simmons had needed help with a piece of metal inside the pen. Fitz saw his opening and took it. He stood closely behind her and guided her hands. It didn't take long for them to begin to kiss. It quickly escalated to a passionate kiss, as Skye walked in.

"Yo, stop the incest." After a quick laugh she continued "should I come back later Jemma?" Fitz stopped and turned a shade of red as he tried and failed to form words. After a minute of half words and half grunts he left the lab with a heavy sigh.

"Skye, may I ask why you left your bed?" Jemma said as her face began to return to a normal color.

"Well the doctors didn't want me to leave, but I did. So I told them that a Doctor Jemma Simmons wanted to see me after I woke. And who were they to argue about that. I mean you and Fitz are practically gods to them. They all thing you guys have like a hive brain or something, that's why you make it through the academy so easily." Skye said picking up the new pen knife. After a test click she put it down.

"I have a suggestion. What if instead of the knife coming out of the clicker part you put it in the top. Have like a little twist section and a knife can come out. That way ink can go in the normal part, so we don't seem weird carrying around a pen we never use."

"That's actually a great idea." Simmons moved to the holographic table and began to make the adjustments to the blue prints, before looking up to Skye. "How did you know a knife would come out?"

"Jemma, look at the name of the blueprints." Looking to the title, she saw 'Knife-Pen: Undercover Combo' typed out in bold capital letters.

-in the range-

May enter the range to find the smell of gunpowder. She didn't love it, but it was comforting, in an odd way. She walked down the down of stalls looking for a red head. Finding her in the last cubbyhole, she waited for her to finish the clip.

"Your getting rusty." Was the first thing she said. Natasha turned around and tried to hit May in the head with the butt of her gun. May easily stopped her and took the gun away. After holding her to the ground for a moment she helped her up and gave the gun back. "What made you think that was going to work. Do you forget who taught you how to do most of this stuff?"

"I don't know. It's good to see you May. How's the team? I heard you guys got the assignment that Clint and I would have gotten."

"Yeah. It's not bad, but I have a boring part. All I do is watch the house from where we live right now. I can believe I'm going to tell you this, but I've made friends with a few of the moms on the street. We go running as a group each morning. One of them is about to move out, so I'm interested to see who moves in."

Natasha was stunned for a moment. Badass Agent Melinda May just said that she was friends some soccer moms. The woman who took out assassins that were deemed the most dangerous and deadly. The woman who taught Black Widow the humane side of fighting, the almost peaceful side. She then began to laugh whole heartedly. "I may have to come out and visit. Anyone that can domesticate Melinda May must be a genius!"

"That actually works perfectly. Fury just briefed us and he said that some 'family needs to com out for the holidays'. Hill is going to be Coulson's sister, so I guess you'll be mine." May smiled as her plan played out exactly as she wanted it to.

"Did you just trick me into doing this." Natasha asked, realizing what she just walked into.

"Yep. Now let's see if you're still a weak shot from left 45." May said she she walked to their mark. Natasha shook her head, but came along.

-end of chapter -

Happy holidays guys! I hope you're all having a great time.

I will be going on a trip from December 27th till January 2nd. I usually do a huge chunk of my writing that first week, then come back and edit it and add little thinks the seconded week. I don't want to say that there will be no update on January 8th, bit I have a feeling it'll be shorter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hope you enjoyed the update. And if you guys have any suggestions for side plots, characters, or additional ideas I'm always looking for them.

See you later

BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE


	25. How's It Going?

I own like nothing, and it makes me sad.

The team had been home for about 2 weeks. Not much had happened in the life of the mission, but in the life of four high schoolers it was crazy. Coulson had been loving teaching until he had to grade tests. May had been setting up a visit from 'Aunt Mary', 'Aunt Natalie', and 'Uncle Calvin'. She also had been given an order to have a holiday party to build unity and believability of their cover. So far she had confirmed the Lawrence-Karnstein-Hollis family, she could never get the order correct, who would be brining cookies. The new neighbors, Lexa and Clarke Griffin, would be bringing organic options.

The Griffins had moved in while the team was gone. They took the Swan-Mills house, who were moving closer to the mayors office. The Perry's are going to bring baked goods for dessert. The Harts are going to bringing two different things. Hannah's brining special drinks for the adults to drink at dinner, while Ingrid would be brining fancy little cookies. May didn't remember the name, but the picture made it look good. The Posen-Conrad's would be bringing fruit slices, but Stacie said she'd bring some 'jiggle juice' for the adults later in the day. The Beale-Mitchell's would bring candy and plates. And finally the Bartowski's would be bringing plates, cups, and napkins. May hated to admit that she enjoyed planning it, but if Romanoff or Hill ever found out she would deny her ass off.

Hill would becoming in three days before Romanoff and Barton, who were on a mission. Hill would be staying in Skye and Simmons room with them, while Romanoff and Barton would stay on the pull out couch. They would all be there for a week together. On the 4th day, Hills 7th, the party would happen in the teams backyard.

In the school the young team was having issues. Jemma had gotten yelled at for the first time since the academy. She was working on another design in class when she was supposed to be working on the assignment. She had done it in class before and was told to stop, but she was so used to being allowed to work on other things after she finished. So getting yelled at for doing what she was taught, was very mind boggling. After class Fitz's thought he heard her say 'bloody yanks' but he wasn't sure.

Fitz's had been excelling in his classes, and he had actually made a few friends outside of the team. His only issued was he was a very intelligent student who dressed nice and had a 'great body structure' as Simmons said. He also had the English accent to complete it all. In any class with partners every girl wanted to be his. Coulson had told them that they can't always work together, so he had to choose from the others. In his high school career he was never really paid attention to, but now it seemed like everyone knew his name, and he doesn't like that.

Tripp was always on alert. In class he wouldn't pay attention to the teacher, but to his surroundings. In the halls his eyes wandered looking at everyone. When he was in gym once someone screamed from being scared and he turned and put his hand on where his gun usually was. The team tried to help him not be so high stung, but it was his training.

Skye had been quite since the returned. Her new found friends noticed this and talked to Simmons. Simmons told them not to worry, but she herself was worried. Skye spent all of her time in her cubby under her bed working on something or sitting downstairs working on something. Anytime someone came over she changed the window or shut the screen. The whole team was beginning to worry an decided that if it wasn't better by the time Hill, Romanoff, and Barton left they'd do something.

Before May realized it was time to go and get Hill from the airport. As she came downstairs she saw Skye and Simmons on the couch. Seeing her opening she took it.

"Hey Skye and Simmons. You guys want to come pick Hill up with me." Simmons also he chance to get back at May for reminding her of who she was in the mission.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I don't know a Skye or Simmons. And who this Hill person you speak of, I thought you were picking up Aunt Mary?" Simmons smiled with delight as a small smirk appeared on the senior agents face.

"Do you want to come or not, Jenna?"

"We'd love to." Standing up and pulling Skye with her, they began on their way to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxx END OF CHAPTER xxxxxxxxxxxx

You guys are the lucky ones. As you know I went to a thing when I usually write. So I'm writing this when I edit and start thinking of the next chapter. It is Tuesday January 5th and I haven't started on my other chapter and I'm SO far behind on my one shots.

In light of these things, I have decied that I will NOT be editing this. Once I leave this file I won't retune until I'm copying it for posting. So if there were any mistakes, sorry.

Hopefully next time will be better.

See you later,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	26. The Plane Ride

I wish I could say I'm sorry, but it been hectic. I'm a swimmer and I have morning and evening practices everyday and meets that go all day on Saturdays. This past week I've been feeling really crappy, and after I swam the 500 I threw up in a trash can. My coach still made me race the relays later in the day. So once again sorry, but with this schedule and the way I feel I'm proud I'm posting today.

I own little to none of this.

Hill was excited. As the Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. she never left her desk much for anything, let alone a mission. Even if it was only for 10 days it would be a well deserved and welcomed break. Fury had said that she, Romanoff, and Barton should all take a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane. They all agreed that they should take a commercial flight, so that's why she is currently sitting between a teen who must have wanted to be separated from her parents and a mother with her new born.

The baby wasn't bad, he slept most of the way. She talked with the mom for a little while before the mom put in headphone to listen to a book. The teen however seemed a little off. Hill tried to start a conversation for a moment, but the teen ignored her. Deciding that it would be best to get a little work done, Hill pulled out her work computer. The symbol of the top made the teens eyes light up. Hill pretended to not notice, and continued to work. She knew that the teens eyes were glued to the screen, so she choose some lower level things than she usually never worked on. About half way through the flight Hill looked over to the teen, who quickly tried to unlock her phone.

"So, who are you?" Hill asked slightly closing the screen.

"Jenny Matrix. And you?" She, Jenny, asked putting her phone down.

"I think that's a little higher up than you think." Hill said completely closing the screen.

"Really? Well I know that your at least a headquarters worker. Everything I've read said that only headquarters workers get the computers with the symbol. And I've heard that they were getting a new model, this one, so you must be high up in the ranks. You also had to go through a lot of screens to get to what you were looking at, which I could have hacked into pretty easily. So by my rough estimate you are a department head or in charge of something important."

Hill was impressed in the least to say. Reopening the computer she began to work as she talked. "You are correct there, but still off. So now it's my turn to be impressive. You said your name was Jenny Matrix correct?" With a nod, Hill typed in the name. After a minute of searching she found her.

"Well first off your name isn't Jenny Matrix, it Jennifer Mattheus. Your a senior at a private school in Seattle, Washington. You have an impressive school rank, 6th out of 436. Captain of multiple teams. You have a boyfriend, and an ex who seems be a dick." Hill got a laugh out of that one. "So how do you know these things."

"A friend told me a while ba-" She was cut off by Hill.

"Bull shit. You said hack. So your a hacker."

"Yeah, I guess. I a friend taught me as payment for tutoring." As she spoke Hill typed. "Are you adding that?"

"Yes. I am. When I come back to review your file in a few hours I'll want to have everything to make a fair de-"

A flight attendant interrupted them. "We will be a landing in a few minutes, so if you could please put all electronics away." Hill closed the computer and began to stow all of her gear.

"Why are you going to look at it later? I'm not that special." Jenny looked confused and began to pack her small bag of games she brought and never played.

"Oh. That's very wrong. In under 30 minutes you have been able to do something that only one other person has. You have impressed the Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Some people have said I'm harder than the Director. So I get to choose three people a year that I follow. I haven't chosen anyone in 3 years, so I believe that I get to get a wild card. And you are a wild card. You maybe young, but sometimes knowledge beats experience." Hill opened her backpack, and pulled out a piece of paper. Writing her name, a secure email, a secure number and website. She also wrote a log in and password.

"Here. This is for you. The log in and password is for the website. It won't work for a few hours, I have to add you to the system. And don't be confused when it looks like a little kid thing, it's right." By the time Hill finished the plane had landed and people were unloading. Hill stood to leave, only to hear Jenny call out to her.

"Thank you, Maria." With a nod she exited the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx at the luggage claim xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye, Simmons, and May all meet Hill at the luggage claim. Out of the corner of Skye's eye she saw someone. She hadn't seen her in years, but how could she forget her. Simmons noticed the pale look of her.

"Skye, are you all right?" Simmons asked worried that it might be her wound as ting up again.

"Yeah. See that girl over there. Blonde, tall, muscular. She was the closet thing I had to a friend. We knew each other in middle school. I was 8th grade she was 6th. I was having trouble in a class, and she was in an advanced class. I didn't have money to pay her, so I taught her to hack. Our friendship developed until I moved. We tried to keep in contact, but I moved so much it was hard." Hill heard the conversation and couldn't help but put in some input.

"I talked with her on the flight. I actually choose her as a 'follow-ie'. She could make a great agent one day." Skye stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"She really would." They began to walk away, but Skye stopped for a moment. She turned around a and quietly said "thanks for everything Jenny, I owe you one." Before taking quick steps to catch up. She never knew that her chance to repay her would be coming soon.

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxx

I'm trying to get a really really good next chapter, and this idea just appeared in my head. Hope you enjoyed.

I will be using Jenny again. She not mine, but I love her character. She's a little different in age, but everything else should be close to her in the show.

CHALLENGE:

If you can tell me the name of the thing Jenny is from I will not only be impressed, but I may let you help me rename Alexander Sweet. I needed a name so I chose that one, but I don't like it. If you have an idea sent it, but if you can answer this I will make sure to think about it.

See you next time,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	27. Digging Deeper

Ch 27

"So, Hill how was your flight?" May asked from the drivers seat of the SUV. Hill sat next to her in shotgun and Skye and Simmons sat in the back. The had left the airport about five minutes ago. The ride was quite until May asked.

"It was nice. I got to sit next to a pretty smart kid. She reminds me a lot of you Skye."

"She is pretty smart. She helped me when I was younger, and I taught her the basics of hacking. I guess she has improved them since then. Did she tell you who she was here to see?" This was the first time Simmons and May had seen Skye interested with conversation since her injuries.

"No. This may not be the best use of S.H.I.E.L.D. resources, but I could put a level 1 computer researcher on it. They could know within the hour." Hill turned around to look at Skye.

"No. If I really want to know then I could find out, but if she has her own privacy." Skye looked out the window and just stared as the cars and road flew by. Hill and May began to catch up. They talked about the mission and how everything was going at headquarters. Hill talked respectfully and almost like she was talking to a superior. Simmons took notice of this, so this confused her greatly, because Hill out ranked May by a large amount.

Simmons was even more confused when they returned home. May went to the trunk to help Hill with her suitcase and backpack. Hill looked her in the eyes and said "I've got this ma'am." Then grabbed the suitcase from May. They entered the house and May showed Hill where to put her things. Simmons went up to Coulson who was at the dinner table.

"Agent Coulson, why does Assistant Director Hill treat Agent May as though she is her superior?" Simmons asked as she made herself a cup of tea.

"May was an SO for quite a few agents. Hill was one of them. She also was Agent Romanoff's. She could have had any position in the chain of command she wanted, but after everything she took the desk. When she returned to the field, she wanted to stay." As Simmons finished making tea she grabbed it before heading upstairs.

Once Simmons made it up to her and Skye's room she sat down and began to read. She was distracted by the clicking and clacking that was coming from under Skye's bed. Hill had left the room to go catch up with Coulson and May. After about 20 minutes Simmons couldn't take it anymore.

"Skye, what on earth are you doing down there." Standing up she walked over to Skye's computer. A picture of a blonde's S.H.E.I.L.D. file was on one screen. The other was flashing between websites that Skye was going though.

"It's Jenny. She's wrapped up in some stuff."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell exactly. She in Indy to do a deal. And Smith* is involved, he's the one that is running it. I don't know how, but it's my job to help her. She did so much for me." Skye's voice got quieter with each word, until she was silent.

"Do you want help?"

"No. I just want to catch Smith*." Skye said as she worked her way deeper into all of the files.

xxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxx

*So I changed Sweet to Smith. His name is now Andrew Smith and I think I'm going to give him some backstory next time. When I first started writing him I saw him as a Gabe Ugliano from Percy Jackson. As I continue I now see him as an older Daniel Shaw from Chuck.

Google those people if you don't know them. I plan on giving a little background on him, and possibly giving him a kid or two. Who knows what I'll be doing, because right now we have the exact same amount of information about the next chapter.

I'll see you guys later,

BBYYEE


	28. Mission Bombshell

Skye spent the whole night digging and looking. At some point she passed out from exhaustion. When Hill and Simmons awoke they saw the hacker passed out with her face on the keyboard. They decided to let her sleep because Romanoff and Barton were coming in later that day. They would be posing as Coulson's sister and her husband. While they were here the team will be putting them to good use. They have planned to break into Smith's house to look around. Other than a small braking and entertaining trip they would also help deepen the teams cover.

At about 2:30 Hill left the house with Skye to go retrieve her aunt and uncle. Skye had willing come along because she was fascinated by the fact that she got to meet them. Romanoff and Barton had gotten little to none of the press for New York, but inside the agents they had become legends. Once Skye read what little information about them that she could find, she desired to know more. From everything she could tell Barton was an orphan, and she thought it was so amazing what he could achieve.

xxxxxxxxx

Once Skye talked to them she could tell why they were considered the best. They were in complete cover, along with May, so she felt inadequate. They seemed to flow so naturally though the conversation. Once they got in the car, they turned the cover off. May and Romanoff talked about a mission and Barton added somethings but mostly kept quite. When they arrived back at the house the covers turned back on. Coulson greeted them at the garage door and said a few things before Simmons came out. She was holding a plate of brownies wrapped in plastic.

"Hey, do you want to run over to the Griffins with me? Dad and I made brownies for them since the just moved in." Simmons started to walk down the driveway to have Skye and Romanoff join her. "Aunt Natalie, why are you coming?"

"My legs are still tight from sitting on that plane for so long, and look how close it is to the road." It took Skye and Simmons a moment to realize that Smiths house was 15 yards away from where they were going. "So how's school going?"

"It's good. We've got to know a lot of people from it." Simmons answered.

"It's ok, I guess." Skye replied. Before Simmons or Romanoff were able to dig more they arrived at the front steps of the Griffins house. Skye rang the door bell and they could all hear a faint yell saying something. Moments later a blonde opened the door with a baby on her hip. "Hello, I'm Jenna and this is Skye. We live down the street and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Oh, and this is our aunt Natalie."

"Oh that's so nice of you guys. Well I'm Clarke and this little is Anya. My wife isn't here right now. She works for a government agency and travels a lot. They had us move here because it's a good central point to fly from. She should be back in time for the party though."

"What's her name?" Romanoff asked. She sold it as a normal question but in reality the answer to this would change hers, Barton's, Coulson's, Hill's, and May's mission plan,

"Oh, silly me. It's Lexa. Major Lexa Griffin of the United States Marines." On the outside Romanoff looked normal and content. On the inside however she was yelling and cussing in both Russian and English, and most of the other languages she knew.

"That's amazing. Well we look forward to seeing you at the party." Simmons replied for Romanoff because she had taken a second too long to wait. They turned and began to walk away. "Aunt Natalie, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just remembered some work stuff that I need to do. It's pretty urgent." As soon as they returned to the house Romanoff pulled all the 'adults' into Coulson's office to talk about a bombshell in the mission.

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxx

*evil laugh for that cliff hanger*

I've got two very big things coming up that could change the way this story ends. One is you guys find out who Lexa is and when they break in. I'm really looking forward to you guys reading it.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	29. Going For a Run

*This is in a 1st person point of view. This character was brought up last time. I wanted to give this POV a shot.*

I was awake before my alarm, almost 3 hours before hand. My wife would make me go back to bed, but she's not here right now. I stand and got to my 'closet'. It is simply a sea bag with my thousands of travel passes on it. I pulled out my work out gear and shoes. I then began to run. I ran and ran and ran. I did what I've done my whole life. I ran. I ran from my old home. I ran from my high school. I ran.

Everything changed when I got married. I ran to something. I ran to my home now, not away. By the time my lungs were burning, and my legs as well, I stopped to look around. I walked into the feild next to where I stopped. The sun had began to rise in the sky, so I knew it was about two hours later than when I started. If I high tail it back I could probably make it back to the base in time to shower before I leave.

xxxxxxxxxx at the teams house xxxxxxxxxxxx

*this is back in third person once again. And this is in the office with May, Hill, Coulson, Romanoff and Barton. This is also right after Romanoff returned from meeting the neighbors. The previous section is the in the morning.*

"We have a problem. This could be a hu-" Romanoff said after she pulled everyone into the office.

"Is going to be like your problem in Kyoto. I mean if you can see your bra line, there is not that big of a problem." Clint said as he sat on Coulson's desk top, before Coulson smacked his shoulder to move him.

"No Clint. This is bigger. Do you remember our mission where we picked up a group of about 15 Marines and helped them transport an asset to the Vault. The commanding officer, she's married to someone on the street." Romanoff paused for a moment to let them remember, but continued fast enough to not let them interrupt her. "Fury also told me not to long ago that he was still in contact and sending assignment to a Major in the Marines that we worked with not to long ago. I think he meant Major Griffin."

"How do we handle this? If he is sending her on missions and we didn't know about it, that probably means her wife doesn't. I think we should contact Fury and ask him to brief her into this mission. Hill, did you know about this?" Coulson asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No. This means that he is using her for something that important. I know that he has contacts in all of the military branches from Admirals to First Class Privates. He keeps them secret so they can have a normal military career. It he had moved the Major and she travels a lot, it's a safe bet to say that something big is going to go down in the Midwest soon. He would place her in the heat of everything." Hill said, standing tall as an Assistant Director should.

"Ok, the pasta should be done by now. If we don't leave soon then the team will begin to worry. Let's keep this between us for now." Coulson said as he walked towards the glass door. He pulled up the shade and then opened the door. The sound of yelling and simulated gun shots filled their ears. Fitz's could be heard yelling at Simmons cause she used the wrong button and killed him by mistake. Her come back made all of the agents day.

"Fitz, I'm a bloody biochemist! I can develop a formula in a few hours, so exists me if I don't wast my time on a silly computer game. I didn't even want to play in the first place." The teen walked past the agents and Romanoff heard very quietly "having a giant hormone dump with my week is just great. I love just starting out again." The teen walked up stairs and closed her bedroom door.

xxxxxxxxx

*this is first person with the 'mystery character', whom you probably know by now again.*

It took all I had but the run out took me two hours almost, and the run back only took an hour and five minutes. My everything hurt and to be honest I just want to lay in bed with my wife all day. My legs burned all the way up and my lower back felt like an anvil was on it. My lungs felt like thirty pound sacks with each breath. I was walking the short distance I had left till I reached my small bedroom assigned to me.

The base I am on is mostly for training of new recruits. They gave me a room that is usually used for 6 newly graduated people who attended A school on the same base. I was sharing it with no one so it felt like a hotel with no maids. There was no one on the opposite side so I also had the bathroom to myself. I stood in the shower for entirely too long. I washed my hair, then just stood there. I missed my wife and my daughter and I really wish I hadn't run as far as I did, cause I was paying for it now.

As I exited the shower I began to gather my things to get dressed with. As a young child to high school senior I never really put an thought into getting dressed. Pull out jeans or sweats, put on a shirtsleeve shirt, and a pair of running shoes and I was done. Now a days that was very different. I carried myself with more everything than I used to. Getting dressed wasn't just a hassle forced on the human race by society, but an event that I took pride in. I was half dressed when a knock came at my door. I made sure I was covered before opening the door. "Yes?"

"Ma'am you have had a request for a meeting today."

"I am going home today. I have been here for almost 3 weeks, while I was supposed to be on liberty mind you. They have had ample time to request my presence, so doing this late I will have to decline." I began to shut the door when the man almost yelled back.

"The man said he could still get you home tonight!"

"What? And who is this man" I asked. Not many people had the power this guy was saying he had.

"I don't know, ma'am, I'm just a runner. I get a message, I deliver the message, nothing more and nothing less. He also told me to tell you that 'you'd have an even better view than last time.' Do you still wish to recline ma'am?"

"No. Tell whom ever you need to that I will meet with him. Also make sure he knows that I would like some real food for dinner, not the stuff on base or what we had last time." I began to close the door again, when I was stopped, again.

"Ma'am, There will be a car here outside the building at 12:00 to pick you up." And with that he left. I pulled out my uniform and got it squared away. It was 11:55 when I went to exit the room. Stopping for a moment to look back at a very similar room I slept in almost 10 years ago. Taking one last look in the mirror I noticed that my name plate was crooked. Once it was fixed I picked up my bag before leaving the room. With 'Griffin' straight on my chest I walked towards a car that would bring me to the man I loved to hate. Fury had kept my from my wife's and child for 3 weeks now, and I hoped he was ready to hear about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxxxxxx

So I think I just gave away some of my future plot. With Smith dealing with an unknown amount of weapons and something big happening in the Midwest soon, who knows.

I really enjoyed writing in first person, it was a nice change of pace. I'll probably do it again soon.

I'm glad with the way this chapter turned out. The characters seemed to click right into place for me. I like Major Lexa Griffin and I plan on her playing a part in the plot. Next time I think Fitzsimmons will be dealing with some stuff... some teenage stuff.

See you later,

BBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE


	30. Returning Home

So if you watch the 100, then in Thirteen (3. 07) you probably got messed up too. So if you couldn't tell that it was already AU, now it's practically a different timeline as well for the 100 characters. And I legitimately cried durning it, like sobbed. I'm not proud of it, but it happened. I hate to say but Alycia Debnam-Carey was on loan from Fear The Walking Dead. She already had a contract with them, so I'm grateful that we got Lexa for the short amount we did. Sure, their is some stuff coming out about the producer, but I loved Lexa's character so I want to focus on the good we got, not the bad we have now. Now, on with the story. And I don't own most of it.

Fury stood on the deck of the heliocarrier as a black car drove down the port. They had been docked for about 14 hours, just long enough to refuel and resupply. They should have been underway an hour and 30 minutes ago, but they were waiting for Major Griffin to arrive. It was about a two hour drive from the base she was at. So a hour an a half wasn't that bad. He sent his new second to retrieve her and show her to the office she will have for the 8 hour flight home for her. Fury knew that he was going to get an earful over the meal, which he would not be at, thankfully. He had gotten chicken noodle soup from a local diner for her. The previous time he had just sent her to the cafeteria, and that didn't go over well.

At 2:45 the heliocarrier departed for the trip to Indiana. At 3:15 Fury headed for Major Griffin. After knocking on the door and hearing "enter" from the other side, he walked into the small office. "Major Griffin it's great to see you. I hope your ride here was pleasant." Griffin just stared at him for a moment.

"Cut the bull shit Fury. Why am I here, not on a civilian plane home?" Griffin said bluntly and to the point.

"Come with me. You're getting read into a mission." And with that she followed. Down the bulkhead, up 12 ladder wells, 2 rights, 1 left, down 3 ladder wells, 4 lefts, up 5 more ladder heads, and the conference room is the 3rd hatch down. Inside there were 10 files laid out, 1 power point ready to go, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"A working dinner, I see." Lexa said as she sat down in front of the files.

"I'll be back in 7 hours to go over any questions. The power point is set up with the files. Bathrooms though that door." Fury said pointing at a side door before leaving.

Lexa opened the files and looked at the first one. It was for an Agent Coulson. Starting the power point she began to find out more information. The more information she found out, the more concerned she became. This mission was close to home, to close to home. Sure there was backup less than 2 minutes away, but 2 minutes was a lot of time in a fire fight. She was also worried about lying to Clarke. Her missions had never really bleed outside of her work. What was work stayed with work, and what was home stayed at home. She had never had to lie to Clarke about anything, because she never asked about her 4 week long meetings. When Lexa got home Clarke was just happy to see her. This mission however would cause her to stay home for an unknown amount of time, her husband was good and bad. Good because it gave her all the time in the world with Clarke and Anya, but bad because Clarke would ask why she wouldn't have to leave.

Fury came in and sat across form Lexa. "Any questions?"

"A few. First of all how do we not have more information on Smith. Second why did you move me their? And third, how long will this de-aging stuff last one them?"

"Smith has a worrisome background. One agent on the mission you're on had a run in wit him when she was younger. Bad things happened to her. We know he's Hydra, he has weapons, and is a threat. And if that's not enough,, then I don't know what is. For your second question, I needed another pair of eye there. Your family is perfect, so I moved you. And Agents Fitz and Simmons believe the chemical to last about a year over all. They will gradually age back to what they were when it happened. We're about 30 minutes from landing, so get your gear ready." And with that Lexa was left alone again.

xxxxxxxx

Fitzsimmons laid on a Simmons' bed together. Fitz played on his phone as Simmons read, It was clam and comfortable. Fitz was reminded of the academy. After a long day the two would just relax. He looked down at Simmons and just stared at her. He knew it was the teenage hormones flowing though him, but he wanted to kiss her so bad. Simmons felt the odd pattern of his breathing and looked up at him. They looked in each other's eyes, before Fitz spoke."Jemma, do you like me?"

Simmons sat up and snuggled into his side. "Oh Fitz." She clung to his side even more. He gently placed his hand of her chin. Looking at her he slowly began to move in. The kissing started timidly, each one afraid, but it slowly grew. By the time Skye walked in Simmons nor Fitz had a shirt on. Yelping before shutting the door, Skye had interrupted them. Fitz quickly gathered his phone and shirt before trying to say something, then leaving. After a moment Skye entered again. She sat down at her desk and turned around to look at Simmons.

"Don't worry. I won't tell mom or dad." Simmons threw a pillow at her head as Skye laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa was given a newly graduated agent to drive her to her car at the airport. Once there he helped her load her sea bag and new suit case into the back of her SUV. She tried to convince Fury that she didn't need the extra fire power. She already had her M9A1 pistol, but Fury sent her home with a SAM-R just in case. It was 8:30 when she got back home. Lexa knew that Clarke would have just got Anya down for bed. It was a Friday night so Clarke should have just gotten downstairs to have a glass of wine.

When she entered she only took in her sea bag. It would be easier to sneak her new weapon into the basement later at night. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a second wine glass. She began to walk into the living room to be stopped by a question. "If you have a uniform on, go change and then come back down." Lexa laughed but did as she was told. 15 minutes later she came back downstairs in shorts and a tank top. "How was your trip?" Clarke asked as Lexa sat down next to her.

"It was good. I think I'm getting some time off. If I understood him correctly then I'm on Liberty of an unknown amount of time." Lexa said as she picked up her wine glass.

"That's awesome, but a little odd. Are you in trouble or something?" Clarke asked genuinely interested. For ever 3 weeks home she was gone 2. The first few months were hard. Clarke had to learn to adapt, but they also learned to enjoy their time together.

"No, I'm not in trouble. I think that it's almost a reward." The two talked until 11:30, when they moved up to the bedroom to reconnect.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the teams first breakfast they checked all of the cover stories. Aunt Mary would be a Lieutenant Colonel in the Marine Corps, to cover for at least her knowing Major Griffin. Romanoff would be a dancer. With her skills it was easily believable. Barton would be an instructor at a firing school in NYC.

Hill left with Barton and Romanoff to get her uniforms. S.H.E.I.L.D. kept warehouses in almost every state so agents on missions could get just about anything. It held weapons to cars and military uniforms, both dress and working, to fake ID's.

They returned 3 hours later with everything the needed. Hill had 2 dress uniforms and 2 working uniforms. Barton got the NYC police shooting instructor's black pants and polo. And Romanoff got a jacket that none of the agents knew where it came from, but it worked with the mission.

It was a preforming arts college ballet jacket. The jacket must have been worn by an agent that trashed at the warehouse, but it would help so the took it. The warehouse had many trashed outfits dropped by agents. They were some of the weirdest things that S.H.E.I.L.D. had. In this warehouse there was a dinosaur mascot costume, a cheerleaders uniform that was darkened from debris, and perhaps the weirdest, a speedo with a neck tie and only the cuffs of a button up dress shirt.

They returned to the house with all of their new gear. Coulson and Hill went into the office to work on different levels of paper work. May joined them after making herself lunch. Barton disappeared as soon as the got home, but Romanoff told them he was going to scout Smiths house. Romanoff sat down on the couch and began to read. She shared the couch with Skye, who was pounding away at her keyboard. After 20 minutes of incessant clicking, she finally talked.

"Skye, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Skye didn't even look up from the screen. Her eyebrows scrunched as she was clearly deep in thought.

"You don't look fine. From where I sit it looks like that computer took your lunch money." Romanoff tried to get Skye to be more comfortable with her. She had a rough background and Romanoff completely understood having rough backstory.

"It's just... It's nothing." Skye began to look up, before just shaking her head and going back to work.

"Skye, you can open up to me." Natasha had now set her book down, and was just staring at Skye.

"I... I just... I'm worried, ok. I'm just worried about a friend." Skye ran her fingers though her hair as she talked.

"Worried about what, and what friend." Natasha pushed, but not to hard. She knew the ground she was on was very thin.

"Uh, Jenny. We knew each other forever ago. I was failing every class I was in, but she helped me. I taught her how to hack as my payment. She was one of the only true friends I've ever had, before the team." Skye had now looked up from the computer, but only for a moment.

"So why are you worried about her?"

"When we went to pick up Hill, I saw her. She looked the exact same as the first time I saw her. I wanted to know how she was, so I did a little Google search, but I saw some worrying things. So I dug. I found out that she is somehow connected to Smith. I know her, and she would never do this on purpose. I know he has something on her, and I'm going to find it. She helped me, so now I am repaying her." Skye looked back down at the computer.

Both women knew that it was the first time, in a long time, that Skye had opened up. Romanoff was glad she did, Skye had amazing promise for her future. Skye felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sure Simmons knew, but Simmons knew everything. It was nice to know that someone else knew and they really cared.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Jenny. She sounds amazing. And don't worry, we will get Smith. I'll be damned if we don't." Romanoff picked up her book and began to read again, but not without seeing the junior agent smile at her.

xxxxxxxxx

Two more uneventful days pasted. The team bonded with their 'aunts and uncle'. It was the night before the block* party. They cleaned the whole house. Checking that all equipment was hidden from prying eyes. They set up large tables in the backyard. The tables were being brought from the Lawrence-Hollis-Karnstein's. Coulson and Danny had become quick friends bonding over teaching. Sure, Coulson was faking it till he made it, but he still enjoyed the conversations. Danny carried the last of the 8 foot long tables in before looking at Natasha.

"Do I know?" Danny said as she set the table down before kicking out the legs.

"I don't think so. I preform in ballets in New York, maybe you've seen a picture or something." Natasha as natural as the truth was.

"No. I feel like you were in the picture from the attack in New York, with the aliens." Danny's face was scrunched up, showing she was working hard to try and reclaim that memory.

"Oh, really. Where did you see those?" S.H.E.I.L.D. had taken down every posted picture with her and Barton in it, to help maintain their covers and jobs. They didn't get nearly as much respect nor recognition as the other Avengers, but they got noticed sometimes.

"My wife, Laura, is the Chief Editor for the Indy Star. She has connections with most major news papers. She had a job offer for the New York Times, but she didn't want to uproot the family. She didn't even tell us until she had declined. They still send her some of the most important pieces to double check over, just incase their editors miss something. One of the stories they sent was the alien attack. They had photos from the ground and needed help with deciding which ones to use. I could have sworn one of the pictures was of you on a flying thing. The person stabbed the alien thing then used it as a steering wheel, or at least that's what I thought they were doing. Or at least the person looked like you. It was pretty blurry, but still really interesting." Danny still gave her a skeptical look as she finished placing the chairs around the table.

"We'll I was in L.A. durning the attack. We had a traveling show then." Natasha set her last chair down, hoping that the lie would be good enough. She didn't expect anyone to come close to recognizing her, but Danny did.

"Ok then. I better get home. I love Laura and Carm, but if I leave alone long enough they'll burn the house down. The kids aren't any better either. I hope you get a chance to talk to Carm tomorrow, you guys would get along. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Natalie."

After Danny left the team went over their cover stories again. They then sat down to a dinner where the senior agents questioned the junior agents over their covers. Before retiring to their bedroom they told the team about Major Griffin.

"Isn't that a security hazard, sir." Tripp said from the couch before the senior agents.

"She was a bigger threat not knowing than now. And because Bobbi was needed at the Hub from while, she will be an extra set of eyes and ears around Smith." Coulson took a breathe and looked around the room for a quick moment. "Ok, let's go to bed."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Simmons and Skye were the first ones back to their room. They both climbed into their respective beds and laid for a moment.

"So what happened with Fitz today?" Skye asked turning to face Simmons.

"I don't know." She just kept staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know."

Will things continue to be the same, or are you going to become more than just sexually frustrated lab partners?"

"I don't know?" Before Skye could get another question in, Hill walked in. Skye risked it by asking one more.

"Do you love him?" She asked very quietly, so the Assistant Director couldn't hear them from the connected bathroom.

"Yes."

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxx

*changed to block party cause it's no longer the holidays

^evil laugh as a stoke a white cat and wear an eye patch^

Ive changed my name to Nugget10 now so don't freak out.

I think I can say that some bomb shells have been dropped. And to let you know, this story in the lucky one. I've been busy up to my hair( I'm 5' 10") in stuff lately. It is currently 9:07 on Thursday March, 17th, 2016. Which means that I haven't even started the other one. I think I have about 3 paragraphs done, if that. This story is going so much better than anything I could have hoped for.

See you in 2 week.

\- Nugget10


	31. Block Party: Cole's Edition

I own just about none of this. The plot is the only thing I can claim as my own. Almost all of the characters aren't mine, and the ones who are are very rarely mentioned.

AN: This chapter has some back story to it. I am no expect in that area of backstory. What I know comes from TV and my mind. If it's so inaccurate it hurts to read, let me know. I know for a fact that I made part of it up but I needed to for a part of the story.

AN2: This chapter also talks about war. It is briefly mentioned as a backstory, which AN1 was referring to. One of the characters backstory needed it. The backstory is mostly focused of the charter but they do get attacked and a grenade does blow up. (A) Character(s) does die for the explosion. The reason I used the () is so I don't give to much away in this AN.

Now on with the story:

The morning had finally come. After planing and double checking the plan everything was set. Hill, Romanoff, and May would never admit it but they all enjoyed this planning. No one would die, and there was no chance of anyone getting injured. They had all gotten up early, excepting to be the only one they were all a little confused but not surprised. After quickly chatting it was decided that hey would go for a run. After a fast change for all of the senior agents they were ready to go. They fell into a natural step. Romanoff was a little ahead of the other agents, but she tried to not get to far ahead. Natasha had kept herself in relatively perfect physical state after the attacks in NYC. Not to say that May and Hill were out of shape, but they definitely weren't in as good as shape as Romanoff. They rounded the 4 mile mark before they began to slow. They all slowed to a light jog and began to talk.

"So how's being the person that we used to make fun of Hill?" Romanoff asked as they turned the street corner.

"It's fine. A lot of paper work. And I'm not going to lie, I was looking forward to this mission. Even though it's only 9 days away from the desk, I'm loving it." May have a slight laugh.

"Let's see how this day goes. We're dealing with a non-trained asset that knows about the entire mission, a group of agents with very little field experience, and the thing that scares me the most; PTA moms." Her final statement gave the younger agents a laugh.

"They can't be that bad May. I mean they are PTA moms after all." Romanoff said as the slowed down at a walk that was 3 blocks from the house.

"They are. I think some of them would even make great interrogators. One of the moms is a newspaper editor and I swear she called some of my lies into question. I said something about where Coulson and I got married, then she saw a photo and brought it up to me. I had to say that we went someplace else for photos. And Major Griffins wife, Clarke, she's smart. And I mean like really smart. She is bilingual, a doctor, and a painter."

"Wow. That's a lot." Hill mentions as they enter the garage. After they entered May grabbed 3 glasses of water and set them down on the table. It was 6:45, so they decided to part ways to shower. May would use the bathroom in her room, Romanoff would us the bouts bathroom upstairs, and Hill would use the girls bathroom. By 7:30 all of them were back downstairs eating breakfast. Coulson and Barton joined them at 7:45, each still in their pajamas. Tripp was next to come downstairs.

Everyone else knew that Tripp was struggling with this mission. He hated being young again, and he wished that he didn't have to go to school. He was used to being important and needed on missions, but now he was just one of the masses. The team had done everything that they could to keep his spirits up. Salvation had finally come in the form of a phone call from the previous night. Fury needed an agent that could pass as a teen to go undercover at a boarding school. Tripp had jumped at the opportunity since the swim team side of the mission had been a bust. He packed all of his gear as soon as Coulson had approved him. The team would say that he was accepted to a private military school to follow in his aunts steps. He would be leaving the house at 8:30 to make his 9:45 flight. Skye had been a little disappointed that Tripp was leaving, but she knew that he would enjoy it more.

"Alright, the car is here to take me to the airport." Tripp had just finished caring down all of his gear that he would need.

"Alright Tripp, have fun." Coulson said as he helped carry out one of Tripp's bags to the car. "Make sure you call, son." Coulson had taken an interest in the young agent and wanted him to be safe. The mission he was going on had backup, but it was an hour away on a good day. It Tripp got in a hairy situation it could end very badly. Tripp loaded into the car and gave Coulson a reassuring nod as he was drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye and Simmons woke up at about the same time, which was unusual. Skye was a night owl and liked to burn the midnight oil, where as Simmons was an early bird. Their schedules of sleep barley overlapped, if at all. They both climbed out of bed and went to brush their teeth. After returning to their room, Skye began to talk.

"So how are you?"

"I'm good, confused, but good. I mean Fitz and I have always had some chemistry, but we never acted upon it. We have always been too scared that it would ruin our friendship and partnership. We work so well in the lab that I'm afraid that we'd mess it up."

"But what if you didn't. You guys are closer than anyone I've ever met, and you both care for each other. Your perfect for each other. I mean you guys have practically been dating, just without all the fun stuff." Skye added an eyebrow wiggle to make sure her point got across.

"Well we have d-" Simmons stopped herself, but it was too late. She was bright red, and Skye's face lit up.

"No you haven't. Jemma Simmons, no you have not! When did you guys, you know." Skye was instantly at her side.

"We are not talking about this anymore." Simmons promptly got out of the chair and left the room.

"Your no fun!" Skye yelled back not caring if anyone was still asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the Griffin household all 3 ladies were getting ready. Lexa sat at he table reading the newspaper and drinking black coffee in workout shorts and a Marine sweatshirt. The shorts allowed a large gash along her left left to be visible. It was covered in scar tissue and you could still she the main scare that had statered the whole thing. Clarke helped Anya pour her cereal and milk for breakfast, before she began working on some organic cookies for the party later. Lexa had been able to sneak out of bed after Clarke feel asleep to bring her SAM-R downstairs to the basement. She placed it in a corner that neither her wife nor child would go to because they had found a large nest of spiders in it when they first moved in. The spiders were no longer their, but both ladies were still hesitant to go in the corner.

It was 1:30 when Clarke put the cookies into the oven. Lexa and Anya had migrated over to the couch to watch deadliest warrior. Clarke didn't like the show, but Lexa had always loved it. Anya was even starting to enjoy it. Lexa felt it was her duty to introduce the young girl to that side of her life. Yes, it was way watered down from her real job, but it still gave Anya a little bit of an idea of what her mother did and who she was named after. Lexa's previous commanding officer when she was a First Lieutenant had been Major Anya Woods of the Grounder Task Force, United States Marine Corps. Before a mission Lexa had told her CO that Clarke was pregnant and they wanted her to the god mother. Major Woods gladly accepted her role, and even told Lexa she'd take care of spoiling the young Griffin.

The mission had been easy enough. Go into a village and talk to the elders. Ask about the other more hostile villages and some of the terrain. When they arrived everything took a sharp turn for the worst. Another village had come through and wiped out every man, woman, and child the village had. The exited the M998 cargo/troop HMMWV to clear the surrounding area and check to see if anyone had survived the blood bath. An old man appeared at the end of the street before them. He was crying and was covered in blood. Lexa and Anya knew the man, he had been on of the elders from the previous mission to gather info that had helped the most. He began to run toward them, yelling something. As he came closer, a sound became louder.

Behind the old man was a much lager man, or at least what looked like a man. He had large arms and his running stride was huge. He chased the old man with little effort as he covered the ground 3 times faster than his prey. He had a large rifle in one hand and a grenade launcher in the other. He was covered in blood, everything from his shoes to his hair. His rifle had small while chunks in the butt, and Lexa and Anya both knew what they were. Seeing the man Lexa and Anya yelled for everyone else to file back into the HMMWV, which would protect them. Anya had yelled for Lexa to go as well, but she never listened. The old man ran as fast as he could, but collapsed 30 yards ahead of where they were.

They looked at each other for a fraction of a second before running towards him. Lexa provided coverage by letting the M16 rifle in her hand do its job. She laid waste to the area around the man, but it only seemed to slow him momentarily and make him angrier. Anya got the old man to his feet and dragged him to the HMMWV. Lexa once again tried to provide coverage for her CO. The man stopped, bullets ripping past him and some even hitting him. He simply raised the grenade launder, pointer and fried. Then he turned and left. Anya had made her way back to where Lexa was now, and saw the grenade coming in. She took a split second decision and jumped in front of Lexa.

The blasted turned the HMMWV on its side, but the other marines inside has already called in for air support and back up. They began to exit the HMMWV and took notice of their surroundings after everything stopped spinning. Their CO and XO lay on the ground, both badly injured. The unit medic began to work. Another marine had already discovered that the old man was dead. The medic pulled Anya off of Lexa and assessed the injuries. Lexa's left leg had a large piece of shrapnel imbedded in it. She also had another in her left side. Anya had shrapnel all over her back, but both officers were still conscious. Anya demanded that the medic deal with Lexa first, but Lexa demanded that Anya be dealt with first. The medic didn't have time to deal with this because the air support had arrived. They loaded both officers up and air lifted them to the nearest base.

Lexa later found out they Anya would not be treated until she knew that Lexa was fine. She was told that Anya yelled at every doctor that tried to touch her until she was told that Lexa was stable and being moved to an actual hospital to be operated on. After she allowed them to touch her back, they tried to do everything the could. They began to pull pieces out, but one had already made its way deeper into her back. The doctors tried to tell her that if they could remove it if they moved her to an actual hospital. Anya however knew that she had done her last mission. She knew that the shrapnel was too far imbedded to remove in the setting they were in. And she knew that an air lift to the nearest hospital would take too long. So Anya demanded a video camera. She recorded a video for Lexa, Clarke, and her little Grounder. She told Lexa to behave and treat her unit well. She had the closest officer stand in so they could get be their to represent Lexa in a unit commanding officer change. Anya gave her the Grounders and told her to get the son of a bitch that did this. The video ended with Anya telling her little Grounder that whatever she did, Anya would be there with her.

3 years later they had found the 'man'. He turned out to be an alien, and a government organization was sent to help her unit. That was the day that Lexa had been interdicted to Hill, and Fury later that day. That day her quest for Anya had ended and another had begun. Her unit would become a separate sub branch of the Marine Corp special ops. They would operate in between the government and help hunt harmful aliens. The Grounders had become part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Coles house was a mess. The whole team was running around like a chickens with their heads cut off. Everything was in place until Fitz remembered the places that May had him stash guns, which no one had removed. So this meant that the agents were running around lifting couch cushions, opening drawers, lifting paintings, and reaching behind things so grab a hidden gun.

"God, Fitz how many did you hide?" Romanoff asked as she set the 14th gun down on the table.

"May told me 3 in each room. So there are 6 in this area, 3 in each office and each bedroom." Fitz said as he pulled one out from behind a family photo. "We still have 9 left. 3 in each office and 3 in the garage."

After all 9 had been retrieved Fitz set them in the cases and put the cases in the garage. As he returned from the garage the door bell rang. May counted to 10 in her head, then went to open the door. It seemed that the entire block had decided to walk over at the same time.

Danny was the 1st to enter, with her wives and children in tow. Each person seemed to carry a different kind of cookie. Next was Arizona and Callie with Olivia and Elise. All of the ladies carried a different kind of side. Arizona had potato salad, Callie had coleslaw, Elise had macaroni and cheese, and Olivia had puppy chow. Next came Stacie and Aubrey, who carried booze and fruit, in that order. With interdict brownies in hand and a special drink in had Hannah and Ingrid came inside. Beca and Chloe entered next each holding a salad. The Perry's came in next with each woman holding multiple bags of chips and buns.

The party started and everyone settled in. Clint was a hit on the corn hole board that Danny had brought over the previous day. Natasha wasn't so bad herself, but she had to tell Clint that he couldn't hit every single one. The man was disappointed but understood. Skye talked mostly with Simmons, Olivia, Elise, and Charlie. The girls had become closer from hanging out at school. They laughed and joked around become it was time to eat. With Danny on one grill and Coulson on the other they prepared food for the h whole block. As the put the first burgers down the door bell rang. Natasha excused herself to go answer it.

"Uh, umm... Hello. I'm Lexa and this is Clarke. The little one here is Anya." Natasha sidestepped so they could enter the house. "Where would you like the cookies?"

"Out in the backyard. Do you think you could help me carry out some water real quick?" Natasha asked looking at Lexa.

"Uh, yeah. Clarke you take Anya out and I'll meet you in a minute." With a nod Clarke took Anya hand from Lexa had helped the little be lead outside. Once they were in the garage Natasha shut the door and looked at Lexa.

"You need to be more confident. You don't know us yet. You don't know about any of our backgrounds and you don't know about anything. You need to be confident in yourself. This is just a block party. Now grab a case of water." Natasha opened the door and walked away.

"Well isn't she intense."

"I heard that, now come on. Your lovely ladies is waiting for you." Natasha stuck her head into the door again. Lexa laughed and grabbed a case of water for the corner of the garage.

xxxxxxx End of Chapter xxxxxxx

Ok, I tried to give some backstory for Lexa so if you don't watch the 100, or if you do, you could see how and why she acts like. I can say that this is the longest update ever because the chapter, not including this part of the AN at the beginning is 2,800 words.

And I'm thinking of starting another story. It's be for Supergirl. I don't know if I would do SuperCat or not, but I would really like to put my fingers to the screen and start writing it. If any of you have an idea for it, or if you'd like to have one let me know. If you don't watch Supergirl then I would really suggest doing so, I love it. And I'm not going to lie if you look at my favorites right now it's lie 25% pitch perfect, 20% the 100, 30% Supergirl and 50% just random stuff.

Anyways see you all later,

Nugget10


	32. The Other Neighbors

The party was going smoothly. Everyone was mingling, talking, eating, and blending in perfectly. Lexa had eased up after a beer or two and now naturally played the 'I didn't know them before this' card. Everything was fine. That was until another knock came at the door. Coulson, May, Romanoff, and Barton all heard it. After a quick look around the backyard they confirmed what they thought. Everyone who was supposed to be here, was already here.

Another knock came from the door. This time it was louder and more forceful. Coulson walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Standing outside was a man in a black suit. He had on a blue dress shirt and a white tie. His face was cleanly shaved, and his hair was slightly slicked to the side. He had a slight smile on his face, looking around the outside of the house suspiciously. Coulson took a back step from the door.

"You said you've seen Smith before, right?" Coulson asked looking at the red head. With a nod from her, he motioned for her too look through the hole. She stepped up and carefully put her eye to the door. After briefly looking though she turned around.

"It's him, I'm sure." Another harsher knock came. After looking around at the other agents Coulson opened the door.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Coulson asked. May stepped up and put her hand around his waist and leaned into him slightly, while Romanoff and Barton left to warn the other agents.

"I'm Andrew Smith. I don't come to these block parties very often, but I thought I would today. It's lovely out and the kids wanted to get out today. They should be here in a few minutes." Coulson side stepped so the older man could enter his home. Thinking back to what little they knew about him, he didn't remember reading anything about kids.

"Well then, welcome to our home. I'm Phil and this is May. Our kids are out back, but we have 4. The twins, Jenna and Leo, and our other Anthony are adopted. Anthony left for his new private military school this morning, so you won't be able to meet him. Sky is our own daughter. All the kids are at FC. Also my sister and May's adopted sister are here. May's adopted sister is Natalie and her husband XXXXXXXXX. My sister is Mary(XXXX)." Phil walked out to the backyard as he talked.

As Smith walked out onto the back porch the yard got very quite for a split second. Everyone was silent and looking at him momentarily before resuming their conversations. It was odd for the older members of the party to remember the last time he came to a block party. He came to one a year, if that. The other odd thing was his suit. He was dressed in a suit anytime anyone saw him. Sometimes they'd laugh about how he slept in a suit.

Another short and curt knock came from the door. Since Skye was the closest she opened the door. Standing before her was a young boy and girl. The boy must have been 13 to 15, but it was hard to tell because of his hight. The girl was at least 15 and had curly hair. The boy wore jeans and a shirt, while the girl wore a dress with daisies on it. Skye took a step back, and tried to think for a moment but the young girl talked.

"Hi. I'm Claire, and this is Graham." Skye took a step back after hearing the girls voice. They seemed to not think anything of her action, but she knew who they were. The more important thing however was did they know who she was?

xxxxxxxxxx

I'm evil and it's short. I like it. It gets me moving again to where I want this story to go. These past two weeks I've been focusing on my other story, since this one got most of my attention the pervious time.

I also started writing something for Supergirl. I don't know if anyone who reads this would even care, but it's coming along. It's got a long way to go before I can post it, but it's movin.

See you guys in 2 weeks.

Nugget10


	33. Hydra's Head

Skye stood there unmoving. There he was standing right in front of her. She hoped to never see his face again, but that wish was not coming true. He looked the exact same, but still different. He eyes still looked like they had seen death too may times over, but his face was still so young. His hands still looked like they had callouses on them, but on a child's they seemed foreign. The girl still had the same smirk from last time they saw her. Her dress still with its flowers. The girl in the flower dress entered first. She and her brother made their way through the house and to the backyard. Once there they got mixed reactions.

The normal people were still shocked to hear that he had adopted 2 kids. They all thought him a recluse and never in their wildest dreams imagined this. The team however was shell shocked. They thought that they had escaped him after they took this mission. And the girl confuse them even more. She had been an enigma for a long time and now she stood before them. Skye had gained her bearings back and joined them outside.

"Guys, this is Graham and Claire." Her voice seemed to shake a little, but she held on strong. She left their side and returned to Simmons. The stood on the deck and took it all in for a moment, then returned to their 'fathers' side.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"They don't know who we are." Was the first thing Skye said after she sat down next to Simmons. Coulson had moved closer to talk to Skye about what just happened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Or if they do they don't plan on showing it." Skye returned to pushing her food around the plate. She would be lying if she said she was ok.

"Why don't you go in for a few minutes." Coulson said giving the allusion that they younger agent had a choice.

"Honey, would you take sky up to her room. She's not feeling very well right now." Coulson look toward May as he spoke.

"Yeah." Moving toward the younger agent May began to walk inside. "Come on, you can lay down for a little while." With Skye safely stashed away, Coulson looked for a way to get Andrew Smith and his new son and daughter out of his backyard.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The party continued on, but everyone could feel the tension in the air. When the sun began to set people began to leave. Coulson asked Lexa to stay behind and help him move the tables. Dani offered to, but he said she shouldn't since she helped set up. After everyone was gone the team set to work. The replaced all the guns, and even added a few more after seeing their new neighbors. After everything was cleaned up they sat down at the table to debrief.

"We need to end this faster now. We can't be sure how long they will thing we are who we say we are. For all we know they already know. How's Skye?" Coulson asked from a the head of the table.

"She'll be ok. Today was rough on her. She's already asleep now, that's why she not here." Skye's 'mother' gave the team her run down before returning to being silent.

"We need to end this. This time he won't get away. Grant Ward, his sister who I think is the Clarvoiant but I'm not sure, and Andrew Smith for that matter are going to be taken care of. One way or another."

xxxxxxxxxx

*evil chuckle in the background*

I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow so that's why I'm posting now.

Hope you guys enjoy and comments would be greatly appreciated to let me know what you guys are thinking. Am I moving too slow, to fast, just right, or do I need to speed up then slow down.

See you in 2 weeks,

Nugget10


	34. Do Not Shake

"Do you think this is going to work?" Clint asked as he a Natasha ran past the Smiths house.

"I don't know. The plan Coulson has could end in a blood bath, but if it does we know how to handle a bloodbath. I mean do you remember Budapest?" She said with a slight smile.

"I think we still have very different memories of it." He laughed it off as the both picked up the speed for the next mile. They were joined in the middle of the mile. Looking over their shoulders they saw Lexa, Clarke, Dani, Hannah, Aubrey, Chloe, May, and Hill all running in one big group. May and Hill joined the other agents in the front.

"We've been trying to lose them for the last mile or two. It's not worth it. I guess we'll just finish as a group." It wasn't long until they fell into the group. Natasha seemed to challenge Dani for the lead spot of the group. After a mile of trying to out run the other they settled into running next to each other. They approached their street and half the group broke off, and another person joined in. They young boy fell into step with Lexa, May, Hill, Natasha, Clint and Dani. The agents shared a look between them, but the young boy just seemed to run.

Ward quickly got to the front of the group and turned down a different road then them. Clint and Natasha looked toward each other and nodded. The next street the broke off the the others and cut through the grass. Seeing the young boy he stopped at a house. He went round the side and then came back out with a water bottle. He put the bottle into a case he pulled out of his pocket and began to run again. He tried his hardest to not shake that arm or the bottle. He went into his garage and closed it, but not before putting the bottle in the freezer.

Turning quickly on their heels they returned to where he got the bottle. The bottle had been in liquid nitrogen and kept at about 2 degrees below freezing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fitzsimmons on me." Natasha said as she walked through the door. The younger agents had been on the couch almost snuggling, but she had stopped them. Look at each other they then stood and followed.

"What this about Agent Romanoff?" Fits said as they entered the adults office.

"What would be kept in liquid nitrogen and be sensitive to being shaked?" Clint as as soon as they entered the door.

"Well it could be q list of things. Was it a solid, liquid, or ga-?" Fitz said only to be interrupted by Simmons.

"Or a combination?"

"No it couldn't be that. If that was hit by light then it would lose at least 2-"

"But it it was in a case it would have been fine Fitz. And it would work better than its counterpart-"

"No it wouldn't. If they are making chemical weapons then it wouldn't be as stable Simmons."

"If they burned it and put it in a heat sensitive case then it would be fine and more lethal."

"Well that if its even that compound. I can think of at least 38 things that would work." Simmons said reminding him of all the possibilities.

"If you have something please share with the class." Clint said from his place on Coulson's desk.

"We need more information to say." Fitz said with a nod from Simmons.

"Can you at least make a guess?" Natasha asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Simmons said with a strong nod from Fitz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Chapterxxxxxxxxxx

I'm starting to set up the end! Hahaha!

Would you guys like more of them at school or not. I think I may, but if you guys don't then I probably won't.

See you in 2 weeks,

Nugget10


	35. Team Dinner

The team had been walking on ice around school and home. Nothing big, or even noticeable, had come from Smith since he took the container. Since then his kids had also enrolled in school. They never had any interaction with the team but the threat was still there. Hill had returned 'home' after her visit, but she stopped by on just about every Sunday. She also kept her carrier with 4 hours of them just in case. Romanoff and Barton had decide to extend there stay another few days, but ended up being called away for another mission. They had been assured that they could return after the new mission was finished.

This left Coulson and May to deal with 3 teens who were experiencing extreme growth. It had started a few days after Hill had left. Fitz woke up with terrible pain in his legs, and by the end of the day he had grown 3 inches. Coulson got a call from Tripp's school. So he had to send his 'uncle' to pick him up and take him to a S.H.E.I.L.D. Medical facility.

"Simmons is there anyway to predict when this is going to happen?" Coulson asked as the team ate dinner around the table.

"As of right now, no. I am working on an equation with Fitz, so hopefully we will know soon." Simmons stated as she scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"Skye any word on surveillance yet?"

"Everyone I've tried to put out been naturally destroyed. Taken by a bird was my favorite." Skye ate some green beans after she finished.

"Ok. Well I'm leaving the house at 6:45 tomorrow morning if you want a ride." Coulson stood from the table and set his plate in the sink before heading upstairs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello. It's been a while. I took June off, but then I had a bunch of camps in July so I waited. I am going to do a few short chapters like this till I can build up my plot line in my mind again. Right now I'm thinking maybe 1 chapter out and I'd like to be thinking at least 2 maybe 3 out before I start doing longer ones.

As for the days I will be posting it will be random/when I finish them, but it won't be as big as a break.

Hope you can forgive me.

Nugget10


	36. Downtown

"Hello. Yes, this he. What? Where?" Coulson began to run down the stairs toward his office. He had just gone upstairs after finishing his work from school for the day. They had a quite night. Team dinner and then they spilt on there own. Turning his attention back to the agent on the other end of the phone. After finding paper and a pen he began scrambling to write down everything the agent said. "Ok. We'll be there in 20." Coulson then ran back up the stairs and banged on everyone's door while yelling. Once he saw all the light on he yelled out "BOMB DOWNTOWN. LETS GO." As he finished things began to slam and move quicker.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It took 15 minutes to get downtown with May driving. As the drove Coulson filled them in. "The bomb is on the top of the Chase building downtown. It looks to have a makeshift rocket of some kind attached. The tail on Smith followed him there. Smith left but Ward stayed behind. The girl was not spotted and is believe to be at home. We have alerted Woods. She's up and watching the house now. We don't know what's in the bomb but there has been some claims that it is like what causes this to us, but modified. Last resources heard the had changed the formula so it won't effect the body, only the brain. It seems that it causes certain chemicals to break down and... I didn't completely understand him but it seemed like it would age your brain, I think. But I know it ends in death."

Simmons and Fitz began whispering in the back of the van. A hushed silence fell of the group as the drove down the highway. They got downtown and met up with the team that was already stationed there.

"I'm Jedaski, but everyone calls me Jed. These are my guys. We've already cleared the building, but with the way the thing is set up I wouldn't be surprised if its purpose was to go up not out." The woman held her gun toward the ground as she talked.

"Fiztsmimmons! Does that sound possible?" Coulson said hoping the scientists could clear up some of the unknown parts. After conferring for a second, Fitz turned.

"I mean it would make perfect since. If it was meant to kill it wouldn't have the rocket like parts. And to get the gas higher it would have a higher spread around the area." Coulson's phone began to ring.

"Coulson."

"This is Woods. Smith just got back and then left his house. Should I continue to follow or abort?" Coulson looked around and thought for a moment. Smith wouldn't think to come down here unless he had a death wish. If he had Woods follow they may find another bomb, but if she stays the girl may come out.

"Continue to follow Woods. Call me if he heads... towards something. We don't know what we're dealing with yet but keep an eye on him." Coulson hung up before Woods could get off an aye aye.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hello.

Nugget10


End file.
